Conociendo a una Amiga
by aleprettycat
Summary: Todo comenzó por una pequeña discusión, pronto Chico Bestia y Robin conocerán más a fondo a la "chica cuervo" ¿Podrá alguno de ellos enamorar a nuestra heroína oscura favorita? RvxRb & RvxCB
1. Consola y videojuegos

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic de los Teen Titans, la verdad espero contar con su apoyo y su críticas constructivas para así poder seguir con esta historia, aclaro que yo prefiero el RavenxChicoBestia, pero tambn me agrada bastante el RavenxRobin, así que... tendrán su buena dosis de ambos chicos jejeje, en fin, aquí la historia:

* * *

**- Conociendo a una Amiga**

**Capítulo 1:**** Consola y Videojuegos**

En la Torre T todos realizaban sus actividades cotidianas. Starfire preparaba un postre tamaraniano mientras Raven se preparaba un té de hierbas, los chicos, por su parte, jugaban con la consola.

- Toma eso Cyborg! – dijo el líder enmascarado

- ¡Ah! ¡Maldito "pelos de punta"! ¡Hiciste trampa! – se quejaba el chico metálico

- Claro que no, admite tu derrota "hombre de lata" – Robin le seguía el juego de apodos a su amigo

- ¡¿Hombre de lata? ¡¿A quién le dices hombre de lata? – reprochó Cyborg

- A la lata gallina que no admite su derrota – a Robin le estaban gustando las ofensas…

- ¿Gallina? Eso déjaselo al Chico Bestia – inquirió Cyborg

- ¡Oigan! A mí no me metan en sus asuntos, mejor denme el control, ya me toca – agregó cierto chico verde, visiblemente molesto por el comentario animal

- ¡No! – exclamó Cyborg – ¡pelos de punta hizo trampa!

- Ya Cyborg, admítelo, te gané limpiamente – El petirrojo trataba de tranquilizar la situación, pero fue en vano.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo absurdamente en sus asuntos hasta que, Raven, quien no podía comenzar la lectura de su libro tranquilamente como ella esperaba, decidió interrumpirlos.

- Muy bien chicos, o se callan, o se quedan sin consola – los amenazó sin más ni más. Se el veía muy irritada

- ¡¿Qué?- se escuchó un grito colectivo de los chicos

- Muy bien- dijo segura de sí misma- ¡Azarath Metrion Zinthos!*

Un aura oscura se apoderó de la consola y los controles, y la Dama Oscura desapareció con ellos dejando a los 3 muchachos atónitos.

- Oh, lo lamento mucho chicos, pero creo que la actitud de nuestra amiga Raven fue la adecuada – la chica extraterrestre rompió el silencio en la sala y les brindó una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Starfire? – inquirió el enmascarado

- Bueno – comenzó Star – estaban discutiendo mucho y la verdad, no es nada agradable que los amigos discutan por cosas sin importancia. Así que, para reconciliarnos ¿Qué les parecen unos dulces de Zorka?**

- Gracias Star, pero por el momento no tenemos apetito – se disculpó Robin. Starfire regresó a sus labores en la cocina – pero… Raven tendrá que devolvernos esa consola – cruzó una mirada con Cyborg- estás pensando lo mismo que yo, ¿no es así?

- ¡Claro viejo! – Ambos voltearon a ver al Chico Bestia

En cuanto Raven había desaparecido con el aparato, un Chico Bestia resignado se había apoderado del sillón y del control remoto. En estos momento él se encontraba haciendo zapping.

- Bestita – se dirigió a él con un tono burlón el chico metálico

- ¿m? - Chico Bestia seguía con su atención en la pantalla

- Oye Chico Bestia, tenemos una misión para ti – continuó el petirrojo

- ¿m? ¿Para mí? – el ojiverde se volvió hacia sus amigos, dispuesto a escuchar

- Así es Bestita, eres el más indicado para la misión- Cyborg hacía bien su trabajo para convencer a su amigo verde - ¡Claro! Mira, lo que tienes que hacer es algo muy sencillo para ti, ¿qué dices?

- ¿hacemos un trato? – Robin extendió su mano al cambiante

- ¡Claro viejo! – estrechó su mano con la de Robin, cerrando el trato

Los tres chicos se pusieron a cuchichear por un momento. Starfire se había retirado de la cocina al terminar de lavar los trastos sucios y se había dirigido a su habitación para jugar con Silkie.

De vez en cuando, Cyborg levantaba la vista para asegurarse que nadie los observaba mientras realizaban aquel "plan maestro". Una vez que terminaron de explicarle todo a Chico Bestia.

- ¡¿qué? – gritó a los cuatro vientos el chico verde

- vamos viejo, no seas gallina

- este… - Chico Bestia bufó – está bien, sólo por que no hay nada bueno en la tele y moriré de aburrimiento si no hago algo

- así se habla Chico Bestia – Robin le dio una palmadita en la espalda para darle ánimos a su amigo verde.

Chico Bestia POV

¡Ah! esos malditos abusivos, por eso no me dijeron nada hasta que ya había aceptado, pero… ¿Raven estará molesta por lo de hace rato? Bueno, ya estoy aquí… tranquilo, no la vayas a hacer enojar, recuerda, hacerla enojar no es la intención. Me acerqué y toqué su puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – cielos, Raven parece no estar en el mejor de sus humores el día de hoy

- Soy yo Raven – dije con la esperanza de que, me respondiera cualquier cosa menos un "lárgate"

Todo fue silencioso por unos momentos, en eso, su puerta se deslizó un poco dejando ver media cara de la encapuchada Raven, la verdad es que su mirada me daba bastante miedo

- ¿qué quieres Chico Bestia? – se limitó a decirme, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente

- bueno – dudé un poco, pero al fin me decidí – me preguntaba si… si tú… - pude notar cómo ella alzaba una ceja, espera, creo que fue mi imaginación, lo único que se puede ver son sus ojos violetas - ¿me podrías devolver la consola?

- no – dijo ella secamente

- por favor Raven – traté de poner la "cara de súplica"

- No

- pero…

- dije que ¡no!

Ok, era oficial: Raven estaba molesta, así que decidí no molestarla más, de lo contrario, habría Chico Bestia asado para cenar esta noche.

- bueno… - seguía shockeado – está bien, entonces… nos vemos luego Raven

- si – ella cerró su puerta sin más ni más

El ambiente comenzó a destensarse un poco, tener la mirada asesina de la chica cuervo no es lo más agradable del mundo.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

Raven POV

El niño verde, el señor de los chistes malos, ¿se rindió tan fácilmente? Sinceramente, esa no me la trago, algo se ha de traer entre manos este niño o… algo debió haber pasado con él… podría ser, no es algo común – para mi desgracia- que deje de insistir con algo… a menos que… no, simplemente no puede ser, debe de haber sido idea de alguien más, dudo mucho que el chico verde haya pensado por sí mismo en algo. Hablando de eso… ¿el Chico Bestia piensa? Eso sí que sería extraño, quizá… y sólo quizás, sea que al fin esté madurando, aunque sea un poco. Me detuve a pensarlo por unos segundos. No, lo dudo mucho, de lo contrario, dejaría de ser Chico Bestia. Una sonrisa se alcanzó a dibujar en mi boca, pude sentir esa extraña sensación, pero la verdad, me había apetecido que se dejase ver esa comisura en mis labios.

Fin Raven POV

* * *

* Ortografía revisada de acuerdo al episodio "_Episodio 257-494_", primero de la cuarta temporada (minuto 13 aprox.).

** Zorka: una especia de bayas originarias de Tamaran

Si, ya se que el capi me quedó muy cortito, cosa que no pasará más, se los aseguro n.n  
espero sus comentarios eh! =)


	2. Hambre

Hola! volví con el segudo capi, agradezco mucho el único review de Bjlauri y el fav de Deeestiny, como sea, disfruten de este capi. Ya saben que los reviews son muy importantes, me ayudan a guiar el rumbo de esta historia, oki?

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hambre**

Chico Bestia POV

¡Rayos! Los chicos van a matarme por no conseguir la consola, pero… Raven se veía algo intimidante, más de lo normal… en serio que algo le pasa, se le notaba a leguas que no me quería devolver la consola… o a lo mejor eso sólo sea pasajero. Raven es tan _cerrada_ a veces y por eso mismo... tan _rara_. No quiero molestarla, pero Raven es mi amiga... eso somos ¿no? como sea, creo que más tarde volveré para hablar con ella, a lo mejor tiene problemas con sus poderes o está en "sus días", o estaba meditando y la interrumpí, o talvez me _odia_...

Sumido en mis pensamientos caminé y caminé, cuando llegué a la sala Cyborg y Robin se me acercaron como si yo trajera una torre de pizzas y les pensara convidar, creo que ahora comprendo a los tipos esos que se visten de Santa Claus para navidad, me siento acosado, sus miradas son demasiado penetrantes y Cy levanta su ceja de forma rara... ¡Viejo! Esto ya se puso feo ¿y ahora qué les voy a decir? afortunadamente Star ya no esta en la sala de interrogatorios pero... ¡auxilio!

- ¡Bestita! - Cy rompió el incómodísimo silencio. Yo traté de esquivarlo llendo hacia la cocina, pero Robin me jaló del brazo

- ya dinos que fue lo que pasó, ¿trajiste la consola?- inquirió Robin.

¿Qué acaso Robin está ciego? ese antifaz ya le está afectando la vista ¿qué piensa, que me la comí? algo tan grade como nuestra consola querida y adorada se nota a leguas... jum... aprovechando esa pregunta taan tonta, hasta dan ganas de comportarse como Raven - No Robin, ¿acaso crees que me la comí para que no la veas? - solté eso con una sonrisa burlona, él se quedó perplejo, jajaja pobre Robin, se dió cuenta de que su pregunta fue una mala idea ajajaja.

- Cielos Rob, que Bestita se ría de tí es malo - agregó Cy. Yo no dejaba de reirme de sólo recordar la cara que puso- incluso lo dijo con sarcasmo, igualito que Raven - él tampoco dejaba de reíse de Robin.

Yo por mi parte, aprovechaba la situación para evitar el tema de la consola, además, no todos los días me puedo reir de Robin así, hay que disfrutarlo mientras dure.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

Robin POV

Cielos, esto sí que es embarazoso... ¡un momento! no dejaré que ese niño verdoso evada mis preguntas - Chico Bestia - le dije. El muy verde no me hacía caso, lo peor del asunto es que tanto él como Cyborg ya se estaban contando chistes sin gracia y ninguno paraba de reir.

- Cy - decía Chico Bestia - ¿s-sabes que p-pasa s-si una va-vaca se come un cuchillo? - apenas si podía hablar, respiraba entrecortadamente y no dejaba de agarrarse el estómago

- No bestita, ¿qué pasa?- agregó Cy, que ya podía respirar

- ¡obtienes leche cortada! - lo dijo gritando con un entusiasmo que hasta miedo daba, luego de eso se tiró al suelo a reir. Yo, la verdad, no le encuentro la gracia a sus chistes malos

- ¡leche cortada! esa estuvo buena - Cyborg también se tiró al suelo a reir con el chico verde. Lo peor es _eso_, alguien le sigue el juego al Chico Bestia

Cada que comenzaban a calmarse intentaba seguir con mis preguntas a Chico Bestia, pero no dejaban de contarse esos chistes tan malos, cosas tan ridículas como "Había una mujer tan gorda, pero tan gorda, que cuando se pesaba, la báscula decía: Continuará...". ¡Santos chistes malos! Por eso, decidí retirarme al gym, al menos ahí podría hacer algo más productivo que escuchar a este par de simples. Creo que ya ni siquiera notaban mi existencia.

Mientras caminaba hacia el gym me llegó la grandiosa idea de ir a visitar a Raven, a lo mejor ya estaba más tranquila y podría hablar con ella, no por el hecho de devolverme la consosla, no soy un adicto a los videojuegos como Cyborg, sino por que me preocupa que se haya comportado así en la mañana. Para mi sorpresa, ella venía caminando, aunque se le veía muy distraída.

- ¡Raven!

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

Me dolía la cabeza, no se que me ha estado pasando estos días y es por eso que he estado algo irritable. Supongo que también fui muy ruda con los chicos al quitarles su aparato, ellos no tienen la culpa de todos mis problemas... aunque generen otros... en especial el Chico Bestia. Mi estómago rugía. Por todo el alboroto de hacía un rato ya no bebí mi té, y ya ha de estar congelado con el tiempo que ha pasado, además, dudo mucho que un poco de té pueda controlar mi actual apetito. -Raven- Robin venía en el mismo pasillo que yo, sólo que él iba hacia el otro lado. - Oye Raven, ¿podemos hablar? - ya estamos hablando, ¿no?, la verdad me gustaría hablar con él para aclarar lo de la mañana, pero primero debo atender mis nececidades fisiológicas.

-Raven- insistió el chico maravilla

- lo siento Robin- dije lo más serena que pude - voy a la cocina, luego hablamos - me alejé de él sin más ni más. Él por su parte, siguió con su camino, no muy convencido de mi actitud.

Cuando me acercaba a mi objetivo, pude escuchar las escandalosas risas de Chico Bestia y Cyborg, creo que ese fue el motivo por el cual Star ya no estaba en la cocina y Robin ya caminaba rumbo al gym. Apenas entré a la sala y ambos voltearon a verme.

-¡Raven!- Chico Bestia no se hizo esperar y me recibió con una gran sonrisa. Parece ser que ya se le olvidó el pésimo trato que le había dado hacía unos momentos

-Raven, que bueno que apareciste - Cyborg sonrió, en verdad estaba alegre de verme

En ese momento, me setí muy mal, como una verdadera cretina, ellos olvidando lo que hice y yo sin poder armarme de valor para disculparme siquiera. A la vez, me sentía tan feliz de tenerlos como amigos. Cuando me di cuenta, Cyborg ya me había hecho una señal por el hecho de que yo... ¡estaba sonriendo!. ¡Por Azar! mejor me moví rápidamente hacia la cocina para hacerme mi almuerzo tardío. Yo inspeccionaba el refrigerador cuando ese par se acercó a mí.

- ¿Qué haces Raven? - preguntó mi amigo metálico

- Busco algo para el almuerzo - dije monótona, intentando disimular los sonidos provenientes de mi hambriendo estómago

- No busques más Raven, yo te prepararé algo para que almuerces - dijo don chistes muy apuntado a la idea

- ¡No! no permitiré que envenenes a Raven con tofu- le reprochó Cyborg

- ¡¿envenenar?- Chico bestia gritó indignado. Oh no, esto ya me suenta a pleito tofu vs. carne otra vez -el tofu no es veneno, es más peligrosa la carne... - sí, tenían que ser ellos...

Y así, comenzaron a discutir, yo mientras me preparé un merecido té de hierbas y hasta el dolor de la cabeza se me fue quitando, incluso con el colosal escándalo que se traía aquel par. Cuando estaba por terminar de beber mi té, frente a mí parareció un plato con muchos waffles, simplemente demasiado bellos como para ser verdaderos. ¿O en verdad estaba soñando?

- Vamos Raven, come- dijo Cyborg. El chico bestia puso a mi alcance un tenedor, un cuchillo, un frasco de miel, otro de cajeta y uno más de mermelada de frambuesa

- von appetit Raven - Agregó Chico Bestia. Dejé escapar una sonrisa en mis labios, no me malinterpreten, es por el hecho de que comeré unos waffles.

Mientras yo me disponía a comer, Chico Bestia se sentó a mi lado y me observaba ingiriendo mis sagrados waffles, no se si era mi imaginación o era el efecto de los waffles en mi sangre, pero, podría jurar que sentía una mirada de ternura de su parte. En cuanto terminé con mi ración, él levantó todo lo que antes había puesto a mi alcance. Cyborg ya estaba en el sillón viendo un partido de fútbol americano, la verdad no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo el chico de metal llevaba viendo aquel programa; en serio que los waffles y yo somos una convinación perfecta, y nada más pasaba podía importar a mi alrededor.

- Raven - el niño verde me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

- am... - no esperaba esa pregunta de él, ¿acaso él notó que yo me sentía mal? - si, gracias - traté de sonar cortés, pero tampoco demasiado

- que bueno Rae - sonrió alegremente

Un momento... ¿me llamó Rae? ¿cómo se atreve a recortar ni nombre? -em... - las palabras se me escaparon de la boca, captando así la atención de Chico Bestia - no me digas Rae - su mirada fue baja por un instante, pero pareciera que ya tenía con que refutarlo - ...me llamo Raven. R-A-V-E-N -Deletree despacio para que le quedara claro. Él por su parte sonrió un poco - ...¿entendido? - le lancé una mirada fulminante. Nadie me puede llamar de otra forma.

Chico Bestia estaba por decir algo, pero la bendita alarma titán me ahorró una discusión cansada y estresante con Don Necio. Cyborg ya estaba buscando en la computadora la causa de la alarma mientras Starfire y Robin entraron a la sala.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Cyborg conducía el Auto-T hacia el centro cuando comenzamos a ver algunos edificios hechos de cartas -Titanes, estamos cerca - mencioné a mi equipo para que estuviesen preparados para cualquier ataque sorpresa de Mambo

- Allá esta - dijo Chico Bestia apareciendo atrás de mi asiento y señalando a la derecha

- bien titanes, ¡andando!

Fin Robin POV


	3. En la enfermería

Hola! me alegra ver que les está agradando la historia, gracias a los Reviews de Bjlauri y Rachelogan; y a los Fav's de KagInuLove y TTfanatic.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero desde el lunes que la página no me funcionaba, hasta que encontré como arreglar el problema.

En fin, aquí sigo con el fic, ¡no olviden los reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: En la enfermería  
**

Raven POV

Me sentía mareada, mi cuerpo pesado y escuché voces en mi cabeza "¿por que no la ayudaste?" escuché de una voz que era... sí, era la de Robin, con ese tono de reproche cuando algo salió mal con algún villano "¡viejo! ya te dije que no fue mi intención, Mambo me convitió en esa cosa" y ese era Chico Bestia, parecía estar dando escusas. Me dolía la cabeza, pero cada vez escuchaba más claramente lo que estaban diciendo así como el molesto ruido del pulsómeto retumbar en mi cabeza. Comencé a moverme un poco, quería levantarme, aunque la verdad, me estaba costando.

- Amigos ¡miren! - dijo Starfire mientras yo abría los ojos - nuestra amiga Raven ya recuperó el conocimiento - y también pude notar con todos se acercaron a mí.

- ¡Ah no, Raven! tú no puedes moverte - dijo Cyborg al mismo tiempo que me volvía a acomodar en mi posición anterior

-¿Qué? - alcancé a articular

- Si amiga Raven, estas muy herida, lo mejor será que no te muevas demasiado - dijo Starfire acomodándome la almohada

-¿Herida yo?- apenas mencionaba mientras miraba mi cuerpo y ¡Oh sorpresa! vendas en mi abdomen, muñeca izquierda, brazo y tobillo derechos. -¿Qué rayos me pasó?

- durante... - Cyborg comenzaba a explicarme que había sucedido cuando Robin lo interrumpió abruptamente

- peleábamos con Mambo y Chico Bestia te atacó- dijo molesto pero enérgico, como si esperase que yo regañara al niño de los chistes, y eso pasaba por mi mente cuando

- ya te dije que no fue mi culpa ¡Mambo me hizo hacer eso con uno de sus hechizos baratos!- sí, ahora Robin y Chico Bestia tendrían una discusión cuales niños de 5 años frente a su profesora

El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aumentar mientras escuchaba sus ridiculeces "pero es nuestra amiga" "no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo" "lo hiciste para desquitarte" "¿para desquitarme?"... cada vez los gritos eran más fuertes hasta el punto en que no pude más - ¡Basta! - grité al momento en que las bombillas de la enfermería reventaron. Todos parecían sorprendidos por mi reacción, pero en el fondo de la mirada de Cyborg y de Star se veía que agradecían que dos niños pequeños de la torre al fin dejaran de pelear, pequeños por la estatura... y quizá también por su edad mental. - No me interesa saber quién tiene la culpa, lo único que necesito es saber a qué hora podré irme a mi habitación y ¡que se callen!- Ahora las miradas de los dos pequeños era similar a cuando vemos las ridículas películas de "terror" del Chico Bestia

- em... - el chico-metal rompió el silencio - deberás permanecer aquí al menos hasta mañana, no debes moverte en lo más mínimo, por que tus heridas son profundas

- está bien - bufé.

La verdad no me hacía nada de gracia el hecho de quedarme en la enfermería y además, sentenciada a no moverme por mi estado de salud. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto Azar? Todos salieron de la enfermería y luego de un rato Robin entró, supongo que habrían acordado hacerme guardia por cualquier cosa que llegase a suceder y a él le correspondía el primer turno.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Menos mal que todos salieron pronto de la enfermería, este es mi momento para entrar y hablar con Raven... ¡al fin!. Revisé el pasillo una vez más antes de entrar de nuevo a la enfermería. No hay nadie, es mi oportunidad. Apenas voy entrando a la enfermería y puedo notar los ojos de Raven en mí, supongo que ella debe estar analizando algún motivo por el cual yo esté aquí, ya tengo el motivo perfecto: hacerle guardia en lo que se recupera.

-Robin- dijo ella, su voz se oía más cansada que la de hacía un rato, cuando nos gritó al niño vegetal y a mí

- no te esfuerces demasiado Raven, lo mejor será que descanses un poco- le dije para que no se sintiera incómoda, además, esas heridas debían sanar, ya después me daré tiempo para su debido interrogatorio

-Robin... ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que pasó hace rato con Mambo? - Ok, no esperaba eso de ella, y menos por el hecho de que es por eso mismo el que nos hubiera corrido minutos antes al resto del equipo y a _mí_.

- Em... bueno, ¿recuerdas que Mambo lanzó un auto hacia Cyborg? - traté de ubicar un punto de referencia que ella pudiese recordar en aquella batalla

-Si-

_Flashback (de la versión de Robin)_

Mambo le había lanzado a Cyborg un auto, distrayendo así tanto a Cy como a Raven, quien acudió a ayudarlo en aquellos momentos. Robin luchaba con los guantes blancos de Mambo y Starfire se encargaba de unas cuantas cartas de la baraja. Por su parte, Chico Bestia ya había logrado deshacerse de la cajita morada que jugaba a armarlo y desarmarlo cual muñequito de bloques de plástico, cuando de pronto se convirtió en "La Bestia" y se fue directo sobre Raven.

- ¡Chico Bestia! - le gritaban sus compañeros con el afán de que volviese en sí y dejase de atacar a su oscura compañera

El resto del tiempo La Bestia atacó a Raven, ella hizo lo posible por quitárselo de encima procurando no lastimar demasiado a su verde compañero y el resto del equipo por más que quisiesen ayudar a su oscura amiga no lo consiguieron por culpa de los trucos baratos de Mambo.

Luego de unos momentos, Raven había caído inconsciente a causa de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La bestia se disponía a darle el golpe de gracia cuando Robin alcanzó a impedirlo con una de sus bombas congelantes dejando inmóvil al agresor y cogiendo en brazos a su amiga oscura, amiga que sangraba mucho de su abdomen.

- ¡Amiga Raven! – gritaba Starfire aterrada

- Cyborg, encárgate de Chico Bestia- se dirigió el líder hacia su amigo de metal

- Claro – Cyborg se dirigió donde la Bestia mientras Robin se llevaba a la chica oscura a la torre T.

En la enfermería de la Torre T, Robin se dispuso a curar las heridas de la chica cuervo, cuando al poco tiempo llegaron Cyborg y Starfire con un Chico Bestia semiinconsciente. Cyborg se dispuso a continuar con la labor de su líder mientras Starfire velaba el descanso de su amigo verde y Robin acudía a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Robin volvió, Chico Bestia ya estaba recuperado del golpe que Cyborg le había acomodado en la cabeza cuando era La Bestia y Robin no se hizo esperar para empezar a discutir con él sobre lo sucedido anteriormente y sobre la salud de su compañera oscura.

_Fin Flashback_

- Y eso es todo Raven – dije para terminar con el recuento de lo sucedido hacía unos momentos

Ella no articulaba ninguna palabra, yacía en la camilla sin emitir un solo sonido y su rostro era inexpresivo. La verdad estoy preocupado por esa reacción, supongo que está intentando armar el escenario o tratando de recordar por ella misma lo sucedido en la ciudad. Parecía que ese silencio no tendría fin, hasta que, al fin, Raven dijo algo.

- ¿Y qué sucedió con Mambo? – articuló despacio. Parecía atar los cabos sueltos de mi historia

- Escapó – dije rápidamente – aprovechando el descontrol generado por Chico Bestia, Mambo huyó y fue cuando al fin nos libramos de él para acudir a tu auxilio.

Raven no dijo nada, al parecer trataba de digerir la información antes de realizar otra pregunta.

- Robin –captó mi atención - ¿Por qué crees que Chico Bestia me atacaría por sí mismo? – aquella pregunta me desconcertó, al parecer estuvo analizando algo de nuestra discusión previa

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros - podría ser porque sueles molestarlo y esa sería una forma de vengarse de ti

Ella guardó silencio un momento, como si estuviese recordando algo, luego, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en la finura de su boca. Se veía linda, tan inocente por esa ligera sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos cerrados…

- Robin – dijo ella para captar mi atención – no creo que Chico Bestia haya querido herirme siendo La Bestia, él en su forma humana procura cuidarme mucho, y también siendo aquella criatura procuró cuidarme.

Creo que ya se para donde va esto y, la verdad, no me agrada el rumbo que están tomando las cosas. Sé que ese pensamiento en Raven tiene lógica, pero, yo sé bien lo que vi, vi perfectamente bien a esa cosa verde y peluda utilizar sus garras contra el cuerpo de _mi_ querida Raven. La vi a ella inconsciente en el suelo, incapaz de poder defenderse y a su completa merced.

-Raven – dije serio para que ella voltease a verme con atención- se bien que tu pensamiento tiene lógica pero… - tomé un respiro antes de proseguir – La Bestia de hace un rato, no era la misma que aquella vez te salvó de Adonis, ésta tenía sed de sangre, y no de cualquiera, tenía sed de TÚ sangre- dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra tú, para que le quedase claro a dónde quería llegar – las heridas que ahora tienes no fueron un accidente Raven – suavicé mi voz.

Ella no levantaba la mirada, parecía una niña de cinco años a la que no le dejaban tener un gatito que se encontró en la calle y yo, el padre que no le otorgaba aquel permiso. Podría jurar que torció un poco la boca con todo lo que yo le decía, como si no le pareciese lo que decía del chico verde o, que le estuviese "regañando".

- Podrías tener razón Robin, pero, sigo pensando en que la idea de Chico Bestia de que, fuese hechizado por Mambo, no es tan lejana como parece- finalizó levantando la su rostro grisáceo, con una mirada retadora

- Raven Raven Raven – dije como con algo de ironía en mi voz. Ella torció su boca un poco, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia – Chico Bestia te lastimó severamente, eso no fue una casualidad, sea por el motivo que haya sido, _él_ te hirió y eso no se lo perdonaré fácilmente, al menos yo no – ella abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida.

Al acto, me acerqué y me senté en la orilla de la camilla, procurando tener cuidado, busqué su mirada y proseguí.

- Mira Raven, tú eres _mi_ amiga, él es mi amigo, pero eso no lo justifica a él por lo que te hizo, eso simplemente no tiene perdón alguno- ella bajó su mirada, más por esquivar la mía que por otra cosa – no podemos permitirnos que te vuelva a lastimar así, fue muy peligroso, un poco más y…

- … Si, ya sé-interrumpió Raven- no tienes por qué pensar lo peor Robin, entiendo tu punto, pero sinceramente, no creo que nuestro amigo verde sea capaz de hacer tal cosa, al menos no a uno de los titanes

- ¿Pero qué tal si eso ha cambiado Raven? ¿qué tal si ahora no tiene esas consideraciones contigo? Tú ya lo dijiste, con un titán no lo haría, o al menos, eso es lo que queremos pensar, pero, sabes bien que en sus acciones cabe la duda, como por ejemplo, Slade

- ¡Slade es otro asunto! – interrumpió abruptamente mi monólogo – Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo añicos, sabes que no la desperdiciaría, y tú tampoco

- No es a eso a lo que quiero llegar Raven, sino a…

- ¿sino a qué, Robin? Nadie conoce sus propios límites ni siquiera yo los conozco… es más, no deberías juzgarlo así – me miró sentenciadoramente – yo soy el mal encarnado, y eso no me hace la inocente palomita como a la que haz estado tratando de lavar el cerebro todo este rato Robin.

Ok, esto es oficial, Raven sabe algo que yo no, y no pretendo dejar este lugar hasta saber qué es, quizá ella tiene la clave del por qué de la actitud de Chico Bestia

- Bueno Raven, y entonces ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que nuestro vegetariano amigo no es culpable de que casi mueras de una hemorragia?- Raven bufó de mala gana, luego de unos instantes comenzó a hablar

- Porque yo estaba junto al Chico Bestia cuando escuchamos el hechizo del mago de pacotilla azulado- dijo esto con cierto tono de irritabilidad en su voz- traté de revertir el hechizo y casi lo logro, de no ser porque Mambo utilizó otro distractor conmigo y en venganza, puso a Don Chistes en mi contra – Ok, esto ya tiene sentido - por eso yo no me alejaba del todo de él, yo seguía intentando revertir el hechizo, pero algo en mis cálculos falló y La Bestia alcanzó a tomarme del tobillo – señaló su tobillo vendado – y me lanzó, después de eso no recuerdo nada.

Al terminar con su explicación, pude sentir cómo mi mandíbula tocaba el piso. Me sentí todo un cretino. Ella continuó.

- Es cierto que Chico Bestia me hirió, pero no fue su culpa, él no tiene conciencia de sí cuando es la Bestia y supongo que es por eso mismo que no pudo refutar el hechizo de Mambo – yo seguía atónito con sus palabras- así que, Robin – voltee a verla a los ojos. Sus ojos mostraban fiereza interior y de pronto, su mirada se volvió severa –le debes una disculpa a chico vegetal y una muy grande, las acusaciones en su contra fueron muy crueles de tu parte…

Es verdad, ahora, todo aclarado, le debía una disculpa a Chico Bestia. Cielos, ahora si me sentía un cretino por todo lo que dije en su contra y por… intentar convencer a Raven de la culpa de Chico Bestia frente a esta situación. Pero, antes de terminar esta discusión, en la cual perdí, Raven aún tenía unas cosas que responderme. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando sonó la alarma. Permanecí unos instantes en la enfermería y sonó mi comunicador.

- ¡Robin! – era Cyborg – es Mambo otra vez, está ocasionando problemas cerca del muelle, ven pronto

- ¡Espera! – dijo Raven – pásame a Cyborg. Le alcancé el comunicador – Dile a Chico Bestia que venga. Robin va en camino – dicho esto, cerró el comunicador

- Raven – alcancé a articular

- Tendrás tiempo para pensar en cómo disculparte, necesito que alguien se quede a cuidarme y, Chico Bestia les será más útil si se mantiene alejado de Mambo, por el momento yo no puedo auxiliarlos con mi magia y además, tengo cosas que hablar con él… sobre Mambo y la Bestia

Me quedé en silencio unos instantes. En serio que Raven sabe darme motivos para hacer lo que pide, todo tenía lógica en su haber, pero no me convencía del todo. Sigo teniendo esa sensación de que Raven peligra con Chico Bestia cerca de ella. Él entró a la enfermería

- Star y Cyborg te están esperando, Robin – me dijo en son de "aquí estorbas"- ¿Cómo sigues Raven? – dijo hacia ella. Raven por su parte, se limitó a dirigirme una mirada fría y salí de la enfermería.

En serio que esto no me agrada en lo más mínimo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Si lo que Raven dijo fuese verdad y la verdad es que su versión coincidía con la de Chico Bestia… ¿dónde quedo yo? ¿Como el líder paranoico que acusó sin motivos a uno de sus amigos? Simplemente hay algo que no me termina de agradar en toda esta situación… además, ¿para qué Raven querría estar con Chico Bestia a solas en la enfermaría y con una torre T vacía? No, simplemente hay algo mas aquí y he de averiguarlo

Fin Robin POV

* * *

Bueno, creo que esta vez me quedó más largo el capi, pero bueno... ahora lo que keda en duda es... a ke se debe el extraño comportamiento de Raven? ke es lo ke tiene inkieto a Robin? ké harán Rae y CB en la enfermería? ahora si atraparán a Mambo? muejeje... ni yo lo sé aún XD

en fin, nos vemos luego. No olviden los reviews! =D


	4. Un libro y un espía

Hola otra vez! bueno, agradezco los reviews que me han dejado y en serio que me alegra ver que la historia les agrada.

El resto de la gente que no deja reviews: dejen algo, dígamne si hubo un dedazo por ahí, una falta ortográfica, si les gusta, si no les gusta... en serio, sus comentarios son muy importantes =D

En fin, aprovechando que sigo inspirada* continuaré con el fic.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Un libro y un espía.**

Robin POV

Después de haber sido corrido de la enfermería, me dirigí a la sala principal. Starfire y Cyborg me esperaban tal como me había comentado Chico Bestia. Pero... yo ya tenía algo en mente.

- Cyborg - me dirigí a mi compañero mitad robot - tú y Starfire vallan a encargarse de Mambo- dije serio para que notasen que no era una broma aquel comentario.

Ambos me veían con una cara de "¿y desde cuándo a Robin le da por no capturar villanos molestos?" Cyborg rompió el silencio con una pregunta, no lo culpo, aún no les he explicado el porqué de mi decisión.

- Robin, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? -dijo con un tono que expresaba la incredulidad ante mi comentario previo.

-Si, Raven solicitó no quedarse sola en la torre, pero, no estamos seguros de que Chico Bestia no vaya a transformarse nuevamente y vuelva a realizar un ataque hacia Raven. Además, ella está muy herida

Ambos parecieron comprender la situación y realizaron un breve intercambio de miradas. Starfire tomó la palabra

- bueno Robin, iremos, pero si tienes algún problema, no dudes en llamarnos - trató de sonar amable en su hablar, pero a leguas se notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia el hecho de que yo me quedase en la torre a ser un "posible refuerzo" mientras ella y Cy se encargaban del villano azul.

-Si Robin, pero si te llamamos más te vale que acudas de inmediato - dijo Cyborg en un tono imperativo.

Ambos salieron de la torre. Sé que a Cyborg tampoco le hizo mucha gracia mi actitud, pero él no es mi padre como para que me hable así. Además, en serio que no puedo permitir que algo le suceda a Raven, y mucho menos si está involucrada la inmadura bestita verde.

Fin Robin POV

Chico Bestia POV

Robin salió de la enfermería. ¡Bien! estoy a solas con Raven, ahora sí le podré explicar que fue lo que sucedió y limpiar mi nombre. ¡Ah! ese Robin, no es justo, todo eso que dijo de mí no era verdad. Es un paranoico engreído, se cree demasiado por ser el lider, pero ¿Qué hay de mí? si no hubiese sido porque yo sugerí que trabajáramos en equipo, quizá no estaríamos juntos ahora. Esto es injusto, simplemente injusto.

- Chico Bestia- Una melodiosa voz llegó a mi cabeza, tenía un buen rato que no la escuchaba, se oía tan bien... - Chico Bestia- Sí, se oía muy bien. Mi nombre era pronunciado despacio y perfectamente articulado - ¡Chico Bestia! - ¡Oh no! creo que ya entendí de dónde venía aquella linda voz: Raven.

-¿Si? - dije despacio, para darle a entender que sí le estaba poniendo atención. Su mirada se volvió pesada, demasiado para mi gusto, incluso sentí como si ella quisiese utilizar poderes telequinéticos para hacer explotar mi cerebro ¡viejo, que gran idea! sería como en el episodio 257 de War Treak cuando...

- ¡Chico Bestia! - Raven llamó de nuevo mi atención casi gritando. Oh cielos, volví a perder la concentración - Necesito que entres a mi habitación

¿Qué? ¿Su habitación? ¡Oh viejo! esto es genial, Rae-Rae me da hado permiso para entrar a la zona titán prohibida. Simplemente demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Es más, no me dio sólo permiso, dijo que _necesita_ que _yo_ entre ahí. ¡Al fin todo sonríe para el chico más guapo y verde!

- Deja de sonreír como tonto y ponme atención - al momento que Rae dijo eso noté que en verdad estaba sonriendo como bobo ¡que vergonzoso! - mira Chico Bestia - continuó la reina del sarcasmo - sólo te lo estoy pidiendo por que es necesario y porque prometí no moverme de aquí - ¿necesario? ¿Por qué será necesario?- verás, en mi librero hay un libro con pasta gris y letras plateadas, está en la repisa de hasta arriba, del lado derecho. Tráeme ese libro y ¡no toques nada más! ¿Entendido?

-Sí señora - dije como si fuese un soldado del ejército. Raven sólo volteó los ojos.

Salí de la enfermería con rumbo a aquella habitación a la cual yo tenía prohibido entrar, pero... ella me solicitó que lo hiciera, debía complacerla ¿no? después de todo es Raven... mi querida Raven. Al entrar en su habitación pude notar que se sentía sola y fría, se notaba que faltaba la extraña aura de Raven, a pesar de ser tan... ¿cómo decirlo...? tan frívola, su aura me inspira confianza. Me dirigí al gran librero y busqué el dichoso libro... ¡santos videojuegos de monos! ¡Es enorme! Tomé el libro, realmente estaba pesado pero, todo sea por Raven.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

Robin POV

Me encontraba en la sala de control de seguridad de la torre, observando la cámara que daba hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegué vi a Raven decirle algo a la bestiecilla y éste salió dejando a Raven solita, justo como debía estar si yo no estaba con ella. Como Raven no se podría ir de ahí, seguí con algunas de las cámaras de los pasillos la trayectoria que seguía el chico verde, entró en la habitación de Rae y luego salió con una especie de libro. Volví a seguirlo y volvió a entrar en la enfermería. Activé el audio en la grabación y me coloqué los audífonos.

- Toma Rae, aquí está el libro - dijo el chico vegetal entregándole el grueso libro de pasta gris

- Me llamo Raven, no recortes mi nombre -dijo ella con voz severa, pero sin despegar la vista de aquel libro que hojeaba cuidadosamente.

- Está bien, lo siento - se encogió de hombros. ¿Es mi imaginación o si se ve más bajito? no pude evitar reírme de sólo pensarlo.

- oye Raven... ¿y para qué quieres ese libro? - preguntó el hombrecillo verde

- para leerlo ¿qué no es obvio?- dijo Rae con un sarcasmo que me formó una gran sonrisa en la cara. ¡Bien hecho Rae! demuéstrale que nadie puede contigo, que ningún chico tiene posibilidades contigo más que yo

- bueno... ¿y para qué querías que me quedara contigo? - la simpleza encarnada lo dijo en un tono que expresaba tremenda curiosidad y picardía en la voz que me dieron ganas de ir ahí en ese mismísimo instante a estrangularlo con mis propias manos por comportarse así con Raven.

- para no quedarme sola, ¿qué no es obvio? podría necesitar un libro, que me acomoden la almohada o que me traigan un poco de té de hierbas - cada vez que mi señorita oscura decía algo la pobre bestita parecía sentirse como el criado/enfermera/"no quedó de otra" de Raven. Pero ella parecía disfrutar mucho aquella situación. Yo también.

Realmente no sucedía mucho como para hacer un recuento importante de la situación. Raven leía su libro y cada cierto tiempo Chico Bestia hacía comentarios para captar su atención, los cuales eran fácilmente hechos a un lado por el muy conocido sarcasmo de la hechicera de cabellos violáceos.

Observaba un tanto aburrido aquella situación cuando sonó mi localizador... pero no se escuchaba desde mi cinturón sino… ¡Desde mis audífonos!

_Flasback_

Pero, antes de terminar esta discusión, en la cual perdí, Raven aún tenía unas cosas que responderme. Estaba por abrir la boca cuando sonó la alarma. Permanecí unos instantes en la enfermería y sonó mi comunicador.

- ¡Robin! – era Cyborg – es Mambo otra vez, está ocasionando problemas cerca del muelle, ven pronto

- ¡Espera! – dijo Raven – pásame a Cyborg. Le alcancé el comunicador – Dile a Chico Bestia que venga. Robin va en camino – dicho esto, cerró el comunicador

- Raven – alcancé a articular

- Tendrás tiempo para pensar en cómo disculparte, necesito que alguien se quede a cuidarme y, Chico Bestia les será más útil si se mantiene alejado de Mambo, por el momento yo no puedo auxiliarlos con mi magia y además, tengo cosas que hablar con él… sobre Mambo y la Bestia

_Fin Flashback_

¡Oh no! Raven no me lo entregó en aquel momento, lo dejó en la mesita que tenía a un lado. ¡¿Raven tiene mi comunicador? Esto es malo... ¡es peor que malo! ¡Por todos los murciélagos de Ciudad Gótica! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?. Mientras yo entraba en un shock mental Raven abrió el comunicador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche a un lado de su camilla.

- ¡Robin! - Era Cyborg. Es oficial: soy superhéroe muerto - ¡Ah, Raven! ¿Podrías pasarme a Robin, por favor? - la chica oscura levantó una ceja ¡no, no, no , no! esto simplemente no me puede estar pasando a mí

- ¿Qué no se supone que el chico maravilla fue a atrapar a Mambo contigo y Starfire? - dijo ella completamente convencida de lo que decía

- … bueno – mi amigo de metal dubitó un poco, creo que Cy ya se dio cuenta de que metió la pata ¡pero bien metida! - se cortó la comunicación

Debo salvar mi pellejo, lo mejor será que me valla de aquí, además, le prometí a Cy que si él me llamaba, acudiría a su auxilio. Sin más ni más salí de la torre T, rumbo al muelle.

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

Cyborg cortó la comunicación. Ese Petirrojo... ¡me timó, me engañó! Se supone que estaría con Cyborg y Star, pero no. Al chico maravilla no le gusta seguir órdenes, quizá por eso se alejó del mismísimo Batman ¡Ah, por Azar! esto no se quedará así... no se quedará así Robin y, yo misma me encargaré de ello.

-Raven ¿te sientes bien? - dijo el chico de tez verde captando mi atención y reintegrándome a la realidad

- sí - ese "sí" ni yo misma me lo creí – permíteme un momento, debo encargarme de un espía- dije mientras me acomodaba en la posición de loto para encontrar la ubicación del espía, el espía maravilla: Robin.

-¿Espía? –Oh no, el niño verde quiere meter su cucharota en el asunto. Lo único que me faltaba.

-Déjalo así Chico Bestia, yo me encargaré- dije sin abrir los ojos y procurando no perder la concentración. -¿Puedes traerme un poco de té de hierbas?- Él asintió y salió que volaba, literalmente, de la habitación. Gracias Azar.

Recorrí la torre en busca del petirrojo, ese pajarillo no podrá escaparse de mis garras.** Al fin lo encontré, él estaba en el garage a punto de subirse a su moto y huir como si en lugar de cuervo yo fuese un predador dispuesto a convertirlo en mi bocadillo nocturno. Pude entrar en su mente

-"¿Raven?"- a leguas se le notaba lo aterrado por la situación

-"¿Quién más se puede introducir en tu mente, Robin?"- dije sarcástica

-"Bueno, por el momento no puedo mantener esta conversación, debo ir con Cyborg"- se excusó el niño

-"¡Ah! Ahora sí vas con él, o acaso ¿piensas mentirme de nuevo?"- él se estremeció con el comentario

-"Lo siento Rae" - se colocó su casco y salió en la moto. Yo por mi parte, decidí cortar con el contacto.

Bufé. ¿Es que acaso ese niño que se hace llamar líder pude hacer todo lo que le se su regalada gana? No. Al menos yo no lo dejaré que se siga comportando como un niño pequeño, que lanza la piedra y esconde la mano. El olor a hierbas se aproximó a mí. Chico Bestia entró en la enfermería.

-¿Tuviste suerte, Rae?- dijo mientras me daba mi taza de té

- Si, ya se fue. Y no me digas Rae - tomé un sorbo de té. Justo como me gusta: caliente y con un dulce aroma que me relajó al instante.

-¿Chico Bestia?- llamé su atención, él atendió a mi llamado - ¿Ya no te has sentido extraño?- él levantó una ceja e inclinó sus rostro un poco completamente incrédulo. Suspiré -¿No te has sentido extraño por culpa de La Bestia?- su expresión dio a entender que al fin comprendió mi pregunta

- No Rae... -lancé una mirada dura- ...ven -completó tratando de corregir su error- Ya me siento bien, no recuerdo nada de cuando fui la bestia, pero mi humor tampoco está extraño, como la otra vez... - calló unos instantes, pensando- No, nada de nada- suspiré aliviada

-Menos mal, entonces sólo fue una jugarreta el hechizo de ese mago de pacotilla- dije con algo de rencor en la voz

-¿Y en verdad le podrías llamar mago?- Sonreí un poco. No se por que, pero ese comentario me causó demasiada gracia. Después de todo al chico vegetariano le salen buenas bromas de vez en cuando... muy de vez en cuando

-Ahora que lo dices, ya comienzo a dudarlo- terminé con una sonrisa. Él también sonrió

Fin Raven POV

* * *

bueno, un poquito más corto que el anterior. ¡no olviden los reviews! =D

*es que el jueves vi el capi de _A la velocidad de la Luz_, uno de mis favoritos, y terminé escribiendo un oneshot de Kid Flash, pero no lo he podido subir debido a los problemas en la página. El capi lo empecé a escribir el viernes =P pero de todos modos sigo inspirada por Kid Flash *w*

** Robin = petirrojo, Raven = cuervo. Lindas aves, verdad? jajaja


	5. Deducciones

Hola! volví con otro capi, el hecho de que me de mis tiempos para oneshots de Kid Flash, no quiere decir que abandonaré este fic, es mi vicio. Jajaja

Y lo prometido es deuda: aún es martes jejeje

como sea, aquí el capi

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****Deducciones**  


Raven POV

Dado que el líder del equipo huyó cual gato asustado decidí relajarme un poco para que en cuanto regresase yo pudiera desquitarme como se debía. Ese petirrojo se arrepentirá de esa mentirilla.

-¿Raven?- mi compañero de piel verdosa llamó mi atención -¿Qué ocurrió, quién era el espía?- inquirió Beast Dude*

La verdad me daban ganas de desahogar mi frustración con alguien, pero dadas las circunstancias, eso sólo traería más problemas entre el metaformo y el petirrojo.

-Nada Chico Bestia, nada-

-Vamos Raven, ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí? – bien, la bestita de la torre ha hablado, quiere atención y buscará cualquier pretexto, incluso el más bobo, con tal de sacarme la sopa – Vamos, dime que te ocurre – me puso La Carita. Bufé

-Está bien, pero sólo si prometes no hacer nada en contra de Robin- El hizo un ademán de promesa. – Está bien- él sonrió satisfecho – Robin no fue a ayudar a atrapar a Mambo con Cy y Starfire –se quedó atónito- estaba aquí en la torre, y puedo suponer que estuvo viendo las cámaras de seguridad –el chico verde hizo una mueca -por que cuando lo encontré el ya estaba a punto de salir en su moto a ayudar a Cyborg

- ¿Quieres decir que él estuvo espiándonos con las cámaras de seguridad?- preguntó digiriendo la información

-Sí, no encuentro otra forma de justificar el hecho de que se haya enterado de la llamada de Cyborg si él no estaba aquí y el comunicador no suena tan fuerte como para que él lo escuchase desde cualquier otra parte de la torre

-¿Qué acaso no pudo pensar que Cy y Star podrían necesitar su ayuda?- dijo molesto

-Sí, lo sé, pero ya conoces al terco de nuestro líder – Chico Bestia rió

-Oye Raven – volteé a verlo –tú si me crees ¿Verdad?- obviamente él se refería a su versión del asunto de Mambo

-Sí Chico Bestia, no te preocupes por eso – dije serena y él sonrió

En ese momento nuevamente tomé mi libro dispuesta a leer, pero él no me dejó continuar con mi lectura. Tomó mi libro, lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesita junto al comunicador del petirrojo.

-No Raven, ahora no me dejarás viéndote cómo lees- sus intenciones son claras: está aburrido y quiere hablar conmigo. Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere. Bajé mi mirada

-Lo siento- dije con un tono apenas audible

-¿eh? – el niño verde pareció no comprender a que venía eso

-Por lo de la mañana- su rostro cambió aliviado. ¿Qué estaría pensando? – perdóname por haberte tratado así. No fue justo

-Disculpa aceptada Rae, y no te preocupes, seguramente tuviste tus motivos para comportarte de esa manera, además ya se me había olvidado- esbozó una sonrisa

-Gracias Chico Bestia

No me gusta admitirlo… pero realmente me sorprendió la actitud del niño vegetariano, no me refiero a que lo haya olvidado o a que me haya perdonado así tan tranquilamente, sino cuando dijo "seguramente tuviste tus motivos", ¿Será que ya estamos dejando de tener a un pequeño niño en el equipo y ahora sí podríamos ser llamados completamente como los Teen Titans? Podría ser, ya el tiempo dirá

-¡Miau!

Al escuchar ese maullido salí de mis pensamientos y me encontré a un gatito verde sobre la camilla, a un lado de mí, lo tomé con mis manos y lo coloqué sobre mi regazo. El gatito empezó a ronronear. Lo acicalé por un rato hasta que me quedé dormida.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Volvíamos a la torre Starfire, Cy y yo luego de una vergonzosa derrota frente al mago. Starfire estornudó, venía empapada por la batalla en el muelle.

-Salud- dijo el piloto

-Gracias amigo Cyborg

-de nada Star

Cyborg venía echando humo por las orejas de lo molesto que estaba. Todos veníamos enlodados y mojados. El camino fue de lo más incómodo, realmente mi presencia no fue suficiente para auxiliar a mis compañeros, pero Raven estaba imposibilitada a pelear y Chico Bestia se había quedado a cuidarla. Un click sonó en mi cabeza. ¡se quedaron solos y juntos! Hice una mueca, Cy pareció darse cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Starfire, por el contrario, no contuvo su curiosidad y me realizó una pregunta

-Robin, ¿acaso te ocurre algo, te ves molesto?

-Descuida Star, estoy un poco molesto porque en un día Mambo se nos escapó 2 veces-me excusé con el pretexto del mago, que tampoco me tenía de buen humor

-Hogar, dulce hogar ¡hemos llegado chicos!

-¡Oh, eso es magnífico amigo Cyborg! Me hace mucha falta un baño.

-Sí Star, a mí también, así ya hasta parece que ya soy un montón de chatarra oxidada. Todos reímos

En cuanto entramos en la torre T, todos nos dirigimos a nuestros aposentos para darnos un baño, pero yo aprovechando el viajecito, visitaría a Rae y a su guardia verde.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería me encontré con una escena poco agradable. Raven estaba profundamente dormida con su mano izquierda colocada finamente sobre un pequeño gatito verde también profundamente dormido. TUVE que controlarme para evitar meter la pata de nuevo y me retiré a ducharme.

Fin Robin POV

Chico Bestia POV

Cuando desperté noté que seguía recostado con Raven, la verdad es que me sentía muy cómodo ahí, así… con ella. Me acomodé un poco dispuesto a seguir disfrutando de aquella situación cuando Robin entró en la enfermería. Raven se despertó en ese momento.

-¡Raven! ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Ya no te duelen las heridas? ¿No tuviste problemas mientras no estuvimos?- el hostigoso del petirrojo no la dejaba ni digerir la información con todas esas preguntas de golpe. Ella se frotó el ojo con la muñeca que no estaba vendada y se incorporó un poco moviéndome de mi lugar. Ella me sostuvo para que no me fuese a caer. Al darse cuenta de que Rob estaba ahí le lanzó una mirada asesina que provocó se me erizara.

-Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo- dijo Rae con voz dura. Él se quedó frío

-Raven- debitó un poco- yo…

-Ahórrate tus excusas baratas- la chica cuervo lo calló de golpe – me mentiste y eso… eso no se debe hacer – terminó con una mirada tan oscura que sólo faltaban los efectos de sonido de una tormenta eléctrica afuera

Por su parte, Robin estaba atónito, hasta me dieron ganas de decirle "oye Rob, recoge tu mandíbula del suelo antes de que alguien la pise". Pero el "respeto" de líder que le tengo no me lo permitió. Asé que sólo observé.

- Hazme el favor de retirarte Robin, no hace falta que tenga 2 cuidadores al mismo tiempo en la enfermería – ¡wow! esa no yo me la esperaba. Creo que Rae sí esta muy molesta. Él seguía ahí, perplejo- ¿necesitas ayuda acaso?-bufó y luego se dirigió a mí- ¿Chico Bestia, me harías el favor de mostrarle a Robin la salida de la enfermería? – me lanzó una mirada de "sácalo si es que no quieres que me desquite contigo". Yo asentí con la cabeza – Muy bien, nos vemos mañana Robin

- Ven Robin- lo tomé del brazo y lo saqué de la enfermería

Realmente fue muy sencillo, por que a pesar de estar tan… ¿asombrado? Sí podía caminar como es debido. Una vez fuera de la enfermería él volvió en sí

-Chico Bestia- llamó mi atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Robin?- pregunté como respuesta a su llamado

-¿Raven está tan molesta por lo ocurrido?- hizo especial énfasis en la palabra "tan"

-Supongo- me encogí de hombros- no es muy habitual de ella decir un monólogo con ese todo de voz

-Me lo suponía- se le escapó un suspiro- bueno Chico Bestia, será mejor que me valla y tú regreses a la enfermería

Él se dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo. Yo por mi parte volví a la enfermería. Cuando entré ahí pude observar la cara de la chica oscura, tenía la boca torcida, como si estuviese haciendo un puchero.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

Raven POV

Ese petirrojo engreído, todavía de que hizo lo que hizo, se atreve a ponerme excusas tontas para justificarse. Simplemente no puedo, no puedo ignorar esta situación. Él se atrevió a traicionar mi confianza, hubiera preferido mil y un veces que me dijera "Bueno estaré por aquí por si me necesitas" o de plano, haberse negado con la terquedad que lo caracteriza a auxiliar a Cyborg y a Starfire, pero no. El chico maravilla creyó que no me daría cuenta de su posición de espía y se dispuso a vigilarme como si yo fuese un reo en un reclusorio de alta seguridad al que hay que vigilar noche y día. Simplemente, me decepciona.

Detesto que la gente interfiera con mi privacidad, yo no lo he hecho y si lo he hecho, como cuando me tuve que introducir en la mente de Robin para averiguar el por qué de su extraño comportamiento respecto a Slade, fue porque era necesario, la salud mental del líder del equipo estaba en juego.

Pero… a todo esto… ¿Desde cuándo Robin se preocupa tanto por mí? Ok, comprendo que se preocupe por los integrantes del equipo, pero hace unas 2 semanas Billy numeroso golpeó a Starfire en la cabeza y mejor Cyborg y don tofu la estuvieron cuidando… ¿Qué no se supone que es a Robin a quien le gusta la tamaraneana? o… ¿no será que a Robin ya no le gusta mi amiga del espacio? No lo creo tan así pero, desde hace un tiempo Robin sí ha estado más distante de Starfire. Es eso ¿o es ella la que se ha alejado de él?

_Flashback_

-Robin ¿ me quieres ayudar a hacer una sopa de _ ?- dijo la chica alienígena con un mandil rosa

- No Star, quizá otro día, ahora estoy algo ocupado- se excusó el petirrojo mientras hacía zapping con el control remoto

_Fin Flashback_

Bueno, no lo culpo de eso, la comida de Starfire es de lo más extraña y viscosa de lo que un ser humano común y corriente, entiéndase un humano sin súperpoderes, podría imaginarse o soportar. Aunque.

_Flashback_

-Robin, puedo sentarme junto a ti para ver las películas extrañas de nuestro amigo Chico Bestia. – preguntaba Starfire acercándose con un bonche de películas del niño verde y un tazón de palomitas de maíz.

-Lo siento Star, tengo que ir a hacer algo en mi habitación, sigo intrigado por lo que sucedió esta mañana- se pone de pie y se aleja de la sala

_Fin Flashback_

Bueno… debo admitir que eso sí carecía de sentido, ¿Cuánta ciencia puede haber en una actuación del Doctor Luz? ¡Por Azar! Si a este sujeto ya casi no le puede considerar como un villano de verdad, sus actuaciones son tan pobres e injustificadas que ya no es emocionante luchar contra él. De hecho, es rutinario.

Sea como sea… creo que Robin si se ha visto distante de Star últimamente y eso, no es lo más normal del mundo ¿dónde quedó esa extraña preferencia por todo lo que hace Star? Bueno, con sus respectivas excepciones.

-Raven

La voz del chico verde me sacó de mi trance ¿cuánto tiempo llevará él ahí? Se le ve algo impaciente, creo que en verdad estaba muy metida en mis rollos

-Raven- Volvió a llamarme, pero esta vez no permitiría que llegase al tercer llamado

-¿si?- dije para cortar su monólogo

-¡Milagro Rae! – Se me lanzó encima – creí que te quedarías en un trance atrapada en tu mente, y esta vez no tenemos tu espejo para que pueda entrar y rescatarte.

¡Oh Azar! Me tenía que recordar ese espejo ¿Por qué motivo me lo tenían que seguir recordando? Y para acabarla de amolar, fue en ente que osó romperlo quien me lo recordó esta vez

-Podrías no recordarme ese incidente – él me miró incrédulo- ¿o acaso quieres acompañar a Robin allá afuera? – lo miré amenazadoramente

- No, no, no, no Raven- dijo agitando sus manos- ya me tranquilizo – y volví a su posición anterior

-Ok, entonces no hables- él hizo un movimiento con la mano, como si se cerrase la boca con un cierre** y le colocase un candado –rodé lo ojos- bien

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Al cabo de unos minutos yo seguía leyendo mi libro y el vegetariano dormía plácidamente en la camilla convertido en un pequeño gatito verde.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Una vez que la señorita oscura me corrió de la enfermería opté por refugiarme en mi habitación. Ahí estaría lejos de los reproches de Cyborg y Starfire, aunque eso signifique que ella esté a solas en la sala con el amante del tofu. Me saca canas verdes*** ese niño. ¿cómo puede ser posible que Raven, mi Raven esté con él a solas en la enfermería?. Bufé. Esto es simplemente inaceptable. Además tendré que hablar seriamente con Raven, pero supongo que lo mejor es dejarlo para mañana, ahorita es algo tarde y sólo conseguiré fastidiarla más.

En la mañana mi estómago rugía como si no lo hubiese alimentado adecuadamente durante una semana. Me sentía morir y ahí, en el comedor estaba ella, comiendo una torre de waffles cubiertos de miel y con unas fresas decorando aquella escena. Como era de esperarse, ella no notó mi presencia y cuando apenas me acercaba a ella una voz para nada femenina me sacó de mi burbuja

-¡Hey Robin! ¿quieres desayunar? – era Cyborg, con un mandil blanco y un gorro de chef preparando el desayuno

-si, gracias- agradecí la oferta

Me acerqué un poco a Raven y estaba por sentarme a su lado cuando el niño tofu se acercó y me corrió como si fuese una mosca que se quiere posar en tu plato de comida

-no Robin, ése es mi lugar-dijo el cambiante con son de "ese lugar es mío, ¡mío!"

-¿Qué?- dije incrédulo. Bufé- está bien Bestita llorona, quédate con tu lugar – dicho esto me dirigí a otra silla

-¿Bestita llorona? –Repitió indignado el verdoso- ¡yo no soy ninguna Bestita llorona!

-¡claro que sí!

Esto se comenzaba a convertir en una discusión con sobrenombres ofensivos y un tanto ridículos. Hasta que…

-¡Silencio! – esa fue Raven.

Chico Bestia y yo nos detuvimos al acto. Rae tenía una mirada fulminante que amenazaba con hacernos daño con sólo mirarla. Pude notar cómo incluso algunos de sus waffles estaban en el suelo: pésima señal. Su violáceo cabello comenzaba a levantarse, como levitando y un aura oscura se comenzó a formar en sus puños firmemente cerrados. Pude sentir claramente cómo mi compañero verde temblaba de miedo… y creo que yo también temblaba de miedo.

-¡Raven!- Cyborg gritó para llamar su atención. Ella volteó y el aura oscura y la sensación de muerte próxima y segura se fue al instante. Ella tomó un respiro profundo y su cabello volvió a su lugar. ¡Gracias Cy! Te debo una.

-¿Qué ocurre? No iba a matarlos, lo juro – lo dijo que esa sorna que sólo ella podía lograr.

-No es por eso por lo que te llamo- completó Cy ¿entonces para qué?- ese par se merece que lo trates así, son un par de niños de Kindergarten

-¡Hey!- dejamos salir don chistes y yo al unísono. Raven volteó rápido con una mirada asesina y nos callamos al acto. Ella volvió a dirigir su mirada, ahora serena, a Cyborg.

-Es Speedy- completó Cyborg. Tanto mis ojos como los del chico tofu se hicieron enormes, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

-¿Roy?- dijo Rae incrédula, un momento ¿desde cuándo lo llama por su nombre?

-Sí, me acaba de enviar un mensaje, dice que prendas tu comunicador por que ha estado tratando de comunicarse contigo y nada más no puede entablar la comunicación.

-está bien, gracias Cy- automáticamente prendió su comunicador y caminaba alejándose del campo de batalla - ¡ah! lamento lo de los waffles

-descuida Rae, ¡feliz conversación, salúdame a Roy!- ella pareció no oír eso último, estaba enfrascada en encender su comunicador y salió de la sala.

Ahora sólo tengo unas dudillas que aclarar… ¡¿desde cuándo Raven, MI RAVEN, tenía conversaciones _privadas_ con mi "amigo" Roy? y peor aún, ¡¿desde cuándo lo llamaba por su nombre?

Fin Robin POV

* * *

*Beast Dude = Amigo Bestia

** cierre, cremallera, zipper o como se le conozca en tu país

***canas verdes. Causar preocupación y disgusto con continuos contratiempos. Solemos utilizarlo cuando una situación nos disgusta por el comportamiento de alguien, en la mayoría de los casos.

ahora los agradecimientos:

Muchas gracias por los reviews a Siiii, NickyRaven, Speisla Bei Roth, alex, Bjlauri, Rachelogan y a 00camii00.

Tambn agradezco el que agregaras a tus favoritas esta historia NickyRaven. Me siento halagada =D

Ahora bien... ya respondí los reviews que me dejaron y a las personitas a las que no les pude responer el review, por haberlo escrito en anónimos, unas respuestillas =)

Siiii: muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y para que veas (mejor dicho, leas), lo continúo =)

alex: bueno, supongo que espero haberte dejado satisfecha en tu sed de celos por parte del petirrojo con esto XD

Bjlauri: bueno, tienes razón, hay que decirlo: está enamoradín y anda en las nubes XD apoco a tí nunca se ta ha olvidado algo que no se te debió haber olvidado y donde menos se te tenía que haber olvidado? es horrible . jajaja (proyección... podría ser XD)

En fin, nos leemos despuesín

se cuidan mil!

Aleprettycat off


	6. Alianza

hola! bueno hubo gente que se quedó picada con el misterioso asunto de Roy, así que espero que disfruten este capi =D

y em... en otros asuntos, Ale-chan está preparando un oneshot especial por las fechas que se avecinan así como otro fanfic con Kid Flash como protagonista-narrador

es todo por el momento, disfruten el capi =D

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Alianza**

Chico Bestia POV

Una vez que Raven se fue, Robin y yo nos miramos tratando de encontrar respuestas y decidí preguntarle a Cy, él debía saber algo al respecto, ¿no? Después de todo Speedy le pidió a Cyborg pasar el recado.

-¡Cyborg!- grité llamando su atención, él ya estaba limpiando todo lo del fatídico accidente de los waffles de Raven

-¿Qué ocurre bestita? – dijo sin dejar de limpiar el suelo.

-¿Desde cuándo Speedy platica con Raven con su comunicador?- Robin se me adelantó a preguntar, ambos esperamos expectantes.

-Bueno- Cy se incorporó- desde que yo sé que ellos se frecuentan con sus comunicadores, ya tiene como 2 meses.

-¡Dos meses!-Rob y yo dejamos escapar al unísono

-Si- continuó Cy- y eso me enteré por que Rae un día tuvo problemas para establecer la comunicación

Sinceramente, me siento asombrado ¿Cómo es eso posible? Ok, cuando estábamos separados ella le marcó a Robin una vez para quejarse de su misión, incluso eso yo lo hubiera hecho. Si no es porque a veces yo le marco, o como en aquella ocasión que yo tenía el comunicador de Robin, no hablaría con ella por este medio.

Pero… bueno, a nosotros nos ve diario, quizá por eso no se preocupa por mantener ese tipo de comunicación con nosotros, sin embargo, ¿por qué con Speedy sí? Ok, él está lejos de aquí, pero sería mucho más lógico que platicase con Abeja, ellas se llevan bien

Mientras mi mente maquilaba toda esta información e intentaba sacar conclusiones, Robin llamó mi atención.

-Chico Bestia- yo asentí para que notase que ya tenía mi atención –¿te parece si hacemos una alianza?

-¿Una alianza?-dije sin comprender del todo a qué se refería con eso

-Sí, necesitamos averiguar qué relación tienen Raven y Roy, por que 2 mese así es demasiado y en cuanto Cyborg le dio el recado a Rae, ella se fue directito a su habitación y encendió su comunicador… -yo asentí comprendiendo lo que decía – si no nos unimos Roy nos la va a ganar.

Eso último retumbó en mi cabeza por un buen rato. No puedo permitir que aparezca el arquerito ese y logre más de lo que yo he logrado en tanto tiempo con Raven

-Está bien Robin, acepto- ambos cerramos el "trato" estrechando nuestras manos- ¿y ahora qué tienes en mente?- Robin sonrió

-Mira, ven a mi habitación y ahí te explicaré todo.

Lo seguí y al poco rato yo me encontraba convertido en una mosca con un micrófono en la pared de la habitación de Raven. Mientras Robin observaba desde su habitación un monitor que era una extensión del área de cámaras de seguridad de la torre y tenía los audífonos que transmitían el sonido del micrófono que yo portaba.

-ya te dije que no pretendo volver a utilizar ese ridículo sombrero amarillo*- se escuchaba la voz del arquero desde el comunicador de Raven

-pero ya te dije que a mí me gustaba, me recordaba a Robin Hood

-¡precisamente por eso! Siempre me decían que mi cosplay estaba mal hecho, que tenía que ser verde- Raven soltó una carcajada

-cielos, ahora me siento peor, la chica más frívola del planeta se ha reído de mí- se lamentaba Roy

-ya Roy, supéralo, pero en serio, no te ves mal con ese sombrerito

-Por cierto ya ni te pregunté- Speedy cambió el tema de repente

-¿Qué cosa Speed?- ¡Ah! Raven no sólo llama a Speedy por su nombre, sino que también por diminutivos, creo que moriré a este paso.

-¿Por qué motivo no tenías encendido tu comunicador? En serio que ayer necesitaba desahogarme con alguien y tú no contestabas

-Ah, eso… - dijo la señorita no-me-molestes son pesadez en la voz – es que tuve unas complicaciones cuando me enfrenté a Mambo

-¡Ah! ¿El mago de piel azul?- ella asintió- ¿qué con ese mago?- Raven tomo un largo respiro y al fin contestó

-Hechizó a Chico Bestia y lo transformó en La Bestia- dijo Rae encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Ouch! –interrumpió Speedy - ¿y qué más pasó?

-bueno, traté de revertir el hechizo, no salió bien y terminé desangrándome en la enfermería, apenas salí de ahí esta mañana

-¡Wow! Casi me quedo sin Raven y yo ni enterado –Roy rió un poco. ¡¿Y Raven también?

¿Quién demonios se cree ese arquero con flechas de juguete para decir "casi me quedo sin Raven"? ¡Como si ella fuese de su propiedad!

-Tranquilo Roy, hacen falta más que unas garras y heridas para acabar conmigo y lo sabes-dijo Rae orgullosa de sí misma

-Sí, de eso no me quedan dudas, pero ¿por qué decidiste salir de esa situación hasta hoy? ¿Acaso estabas tan débil como para no curarte por tu propia cuenta?

-¡Por supuesto que sí Roy!-dijo ella indignada

-¿Entonces?-preguntó él con un tono picarón

-Porque en un inicio yo estaba inconsciente y debo admitir que los tratos que me dieron me ayudaron bastante, ya luego, en un momento que me quedé sola, sané mis heridas por mi cuenta

-Es decir que ¿Te hiciste la herida el resto del tiempo?- dijo Roy asombrado. Ella asintió. La verdad yo también estaba asombrado con esa confesión- ¡Cielos! Rae, jamás esperaba de tí semejante acción. –e hizo un cambio en el tono de su voz- La pequeña y tierna Raven quería que la apapacharan- y terminó con una estruendosa risa. Debo admitir que a mí también me causó mucha risa

-muy gracioso Roy, muy graciosito- la señorita cuervo le envió una mirada asesina por aquella carcajada.

-¿y quién te cuidó, Rae? –Hicieron un intercambio de miradas- ¡No! – ella asintió y él soltó otra carcajada - ¡Debí suponerlo!- yo la verdad ya me había perdido en la conversación hasta que el arquerín continuó – no, no, no, ese par de veras que está bien apuntado contigo

¿Ese par? No, no se referirá a Robin y a mí ¿o sí?

-No hace falta que me los recuerdes Roy, créeme que no hace falta- Rae rodó los ojos además de que dijo aquellas palabras con un tono de ironía que casi provoca que se me cayera el micrófono. Speedy rió de nuevo.

-bueno, bueno- seguía el lanza-flechas – de tu compañerito verde era más que obvio, pero estás segura de que Rob también

¿Qué? ¿Tan obvio soy? ¡Viejo! Esto no es nada agradable, y ¡un momento! ¿Rae habla de estos temas con Harper? ¡No es posible!

-Bueno, he estado pensando en ello últimamente, y creo que sí, él ha estado demasiado distante de Starfire y algo pegajoso conmigo. –el chico de rojo asintió- Además de las ridículas escenitas que ha hecho con don chistes. –Harper rió a carcajadas

¿Don Chistes? Cielos, a Rae se le da bien poner apodos, por más que lo quiera negar.

-¡Ah! ese Robin, todo un caso, al igual que tu amiguito verde – volvió a reír

Yo estaba que hervía por aquella situación, pero… ayer ella casi fulmina a Robin con la mirada por espiar ¿qué me haría a mí si me encuentra? ¡Ay tofu! No quiero saber

-Oye Rae, ya me tengo que ir, Acaba de sonar la alarma

-Está bien, ve antes de que conozcas a una Abeja enojada- ella sonrió maliciosamente

-Ya, ya, nos vemos luego, Adiós- El arquero cortó la comunicación

Raven se levantó de su cama y salió, supongo que por un poco de su adorado té de hierbas. Es mi oportunidad. Una vez fuera, me dirigí a la habitación de Robin.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

Robin POV

¡Oh por todos los bati-objetos de Batman! Raven esta al tanto de lo que sentimos bestita y yo, entonces… ¿será por eso que nos trata como nos trata? –Medité un poco- eso tiene sentido, a Chico Bestia, cuando quiere, lo usa como su achichincle** y a mí… ¡Santos murciélagos! Por eso me trató como me trató, quería analizar mi reacción, si ella no me importase tanto, yo hubiese sido indiferente, pero no, ahí tenemos al tonto de Robin comprobando las sospechas que ella tenía al respecto. Esta Raven es mucho más hábil de lo que pensé. Pero… ahora queda otra duda: ¿Por qué Raven se lleva tan bien con Roy? Chico Bestia entró en mi habitación

-¡viejo, ¿oíste eso? –venía muy alterado

-Si Chico Bestia, escuché perfectamente- dije en son de "sí, sí, ya lo sé"

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?- preguntó el verde y esa… esa era una muy buena pregunta

-No sé – me encogí de hombros. Él me miró incrédulo –tendré que meditarlo un rato y después te digo que sigue ¿de acuerdo?- él asintió

-Bueno Rob, te dejo entonces, estaré en la sala jugando un rato, por si me necesitas- yo asentí ante su comentario. Él salió de mi habitación.

Tomé mi comunicador, esto lo debía tratar con alguien a quien le tengo suma confianza, mi mejor amigo.

-¡Robin! ¡Que milagro que me llamas! Ya hasta comenzaba a extrañarte – Kid Flash habló tan rápido que me costó trabajo comprenderle, de no haber sido a que ya estaba acostumbrado a su rápida forma de hablar, no le hubiera entendido nada

-Hola Kid Flash ¿cómo has estado? – saludé cortésmente a mi buen amigo. Él rió un poco

- no me quieras cambiar el tema Rob, sé que eres un titán muy ocupado- dijo eso con bastante ironía- así que dime que ocurre

-se nota que me conoces bien Wally –dije apenado

-obvio Dick, eres mi mejor amigo-dijo él con una sonrisa- ahora habla – ok, ahora lo dijo de forma imperativa. Bufé

Puse al tanto a mi amigo pelirrojo, tenía mucho que contarle: lo que sentía por ella, el incidente de Mambo, mi fallida misión como espía, la alianza con Chico Bestia y las conversaciones con Roy. Una vez que terminé de platicarle todo, Wally se quedó meditando unos instantes hasta que al fin habló.

-Espera- apenas dijo eso y de pronto apareció con una bolsita de papas fritas. Le encanta comer – ya Robin, perdón

-bueno, entonces… ¿qué me dice el experto?

-¡Ah sí! –dijo recordando, en serio que ser tan rápido no le quita lo despistado- bueno… -dudó por un momento- lo que sucede es esto Rob: ella sabe que tanto tú como bestita babean por ella, y necesita opinión de alguien más. En este caso Starfire no es la adecuada, debido a la extraña relación que antes llevabas con ella y Cyborg es muy dado a hacer burlas, Roy y yo también- Kid Flash comenzaba a hablar más rápido- pero al menos no los vemos a diario y a Cy no le cuesta nada de trabajo molestar a alguien con el mismo tema todo el día todos los días, por eso quedó descartado, al menos yo lo hubiera descartado…

-¡Wally! – lo interrumpí abruptamente y él se calló automáticamente –no hables tan rápido ¿quieres? – él se frotó la nuca con la mano

-Está bien Robin, bueno ¿dónde me quedé? ¡ah sí! Te decía que Cyborg no era una opción de confidente por que es muy dado a hacer bromas con ese tipo de situaciones.

-Ah… - expresé de tal forma que se notase que al fin había comprendido lo que Kid me quizo decir.

-Pero… aún hay algo que me intriga

-¿y qué es?-dije curioso

-Ella es una chica –Wally, es obvio que es una chica, sino ella no me gustaría – así que además de tener un confidente masculino DEBE tener uno femenino –buen punto, no había pensado en ello- como ya dije, Star no es candidata para esta situación y ella no se lleva tanto con abeja, porque además sería como haberle contado todo a Cyborg- asentí con la cabeza- Rob ¿Con qué otra chica Raven se lleva bien?

Esa era una muy buena pregunta, así que ambos nos quedamos meditando por unos instantes cuando del comunicador se escuchó una voz femenina, creo que era la de Jinx.

- Kid Flash, voy a salir por un rato- la pelirrosada se acercó a él

-si, ¿se puede saber a dónde vas?-inquirió él

-voy a tomar un café con una amiga - dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-está bien, procura no llegar muy noche, por que tenemos que ver esa peli, no lo olvides ¡eh!

-sí, sí, nos vemos –dijo ella mientras se alejaba agitando la mano

-Lo siento Dick, pero tengo que cuidar que esta niña no se meta en problemas

-descuida Flashy, pero sabes, creo que ya sé quién podría ser esa amiga

-¿no creerás que es Jinxy, o sí?-dijo tratando de convencerse así mismo

-Tú dime, ellas son similares, una tiene un lado oscuro en la sangre y la otra viene del lado oscuro, además tienen gustos similares y bueno, hace tiempo que Rae ya había aceptado a Jinx como parte de los titanes-expuse mis puntos y creo que mi amigo pelirrojo los aceptó

-Buen punto… entonces… haré una misión de encubierto para averiguar si esa "amiga" con la que Jinxy tomará su café es Raven – dijo a manera de sugerencia y a la vez de "me iré a divertir un rato mientras tú te mueres por saber de que hablarán"

-Sí, por favor Wally, pero procura ser discreto-le pedí con cautela

-Descuida amigo mío, bueno, hablamos después- yo asentí y él cortó la comunicación.

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

La plática con Roy me ayudó bastante, es bueno tener alguien en quien confiar para contarle mis cosas y que además me ayude con sus puntos de vista, pero… un chico no me puede comprender del todo. Así que decidí enviarle un mensaje a Jinx, hacía un tiempo que ella y yo platicábamos de nuestras cosas, pese a nuestra anterior situación, ahora ella era una amiga para mí.

Tomé mi comunicador y escribí un mensaje corto, pero preciso: "Jinx, necesito consultarte unas cosas, cosas de chicos. ¿Nos podemos ver en el café que está frente al museo de arte moderno?". Al poco rato ella me contestó: "Claro Raven, te veo allá en 20 minutos"

Me alisté para salir, decidí vestirme de civil, algo sencillo: unos jeans negros, una camiseta azul con capucha y unas botas altas. Al pasar frente a la sala ahí estaba Chico Bestia, pareció no notar mi presencia y sólo le dije "Voy a salir a dar una vuelta, regresaré más tarde", él sólo respondió con un "sí" robotizado. En serio que esa cosa capta toda su atención. Mejor para mí.

Una vez que llegué al lugar citado me encontré con Jinx, al igual que yo, estaba vestida de civil, sólo que ella en tonos fucsias, falda y zapatos de plataforma. Fuimos a nuestra mesa predilecta, una pequeña mesa en el balcón del local y pedimos algo ligero para poder platicar tranquilamente.

La conversación fue bastante agradable, tenía tiempo que no salíamos a tomar un café juntas y yo necesitaba ponerla al tanto de mi situación, lo ocurrido de estos días fue el tema principal. Además que necesitaba opinión femenina al respecto. Jinx era muy buena escuchando y dando consejos, en el poco tiempo que llevaba tratándola como compañera titán pude descubrir que ella no me traicionaría como alguna vez lo hizo Terra. Por el contrario, fue su actitud y no sus palabras las que ganaron mi confianza.

Luego de conversar un rato pude aclarar mejor mi panorama. Ya podría ejercer medidas al respecto pero aún con todo esto lo primordial era averiguar lo más difícil de todo: mis sentimientos hacia ellos.

Fin Raven POV

* * *

*En el cómic original, Speedy utilizaba un sombrerito amarillo con una pluma, se parecía al de Robin Hood XD

**achichincle / achichinque: persona al servicio de otra, a quien obedece ciegamente.

Sinceramente... creo que me precipité un poco en algunos aspectos pero... tampoco quiero alargart la agonía de éstos chicos. Si quieren lincharme están en su derecho de hacerlo ;)

Bueno ahora a responder los reviews en calidad de "anónimo" jeje

Rachelogan: el chico bestia gatito fue una proyección que tuve y pff, no podía ignorarla jajaja y bueno, espero que te haya agradado la situación con Roy que se vivió en este capi ;)

Jinx: bueno, agradezco esa crítica y creo que tienes razón, por ello traté de revertir un poco el asunto de "hacer sufrir a Robin" en este capi, para los siguientes la va a tocar a CB juas juas juas (intento de risa malvada XD)

Bjlauri: descuida, esto no será un cuadrado amoroso, Roy es sólo el amigo-confidente, Rae (y yo) ya tenemos suficientes problemas con Robilindo y Bestita (amo esos apodos jajaja)

en fin, nos veremos luego

se cuidan y no olviden dejar Review! =D 

Ale off!

Ale_ρяєтту-cαт » тнє ρσωєя σƒ тнє ѕтαяѕ ιт'ѕ му gυι∂є...


	7. Armando un plan de ataque

** Capítulo 7: Armando un plan de ataque**

Robin POV

Raven y Roy como amigos… ¿Qué demonios podré hacer al respecto? No puedo decir nada al respecto por que podrían darse cuenta de que estuve espiándolos… y debo evitar que el Chico Bestia meta la pata. Habla demasiado.

Estuve un rato recostado en mi cama intentando encontrar una solución a todo este dilema. Después de eso pasé al gym a entretener mi mente un rato, a despejarme y aclarar mis ideas.

La noche calló y yo estaba en la cocina preparándome algo para cenar, el haber estado haciendo ejercicio me había provocado un gran apetito y tanto Cyborg como el come-tofu estaban jugando supermonos ninja o una cosa así. Raven entró en la sala con esa cara monótona, aunque se sentía un aura de paz y tranquilidad cubriéndola por completo, bastante extraño la verdad. En ese mismo momento Starfire entró a la sala, parecía haberse despertado de una siesta.

-¡Amiga Raven! – todo rastro de sueño desapareció al instante del rostro de Starfire

-Hola Star – la chica oscura respondió al saludo

-Amiga Raven, aprovechando que ya estás vestida de civil, ¿te perecería bien que salgamos a pasear un rato al centro de la ciudad?

Raven meditó por un momento, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Star de forma ocasional. La tamaraneana la miraba con cara suplicante. Luego de unos instantes Raven bufó.

-Está bien Star, ve a cambiarte, yo mientras me tomaré un té

Dijo finalmente la señorita no-me-gusta-salir-a-pasear. Starfire por su parte, pegó un brinco con el cual ya no volvió al suelo. Se fue volando, literalmente, a cambiarse de ropa. Raven caminó rumbo a la cocina. Yo pensaba detenerla en su andar, pero Cyborg se me adelantó.

-¿Dónde estuviste y con quién, Raven?

Dijo él a manera de "dónde estabas señorita, me tenías muy preocupado", aunque realmente yo no lo veo así, si hubiese estado preocupado, no hubiera estado jugando videojuegos con el chico de tofu.

-Salí a tomar un café con Jinx, ¿tiene eso algo de malo, "hermano mayor Cyborg"?- dijo finalmente con un tono irónico en la voz. Cyborg respiró aliviado

- ¿Y qué mi "pequeña hermanita" no puede avisar siquiera que saldrá a pasear con su amiga? –dijo él siguiendo con el juego de apodos

-Sí avisé, le dije al chico bestia que saldría- dijo ella tranquila y monótona

-¿Qué? – gritó Cy - ¡Bestita, me las vas a pagar! –y se alejó a molestar al chico verde que seguía enajenado con la consola, creo que ni siquiera notó que tanto Star como Raven habían aparecido hacía un rato.

Aprovechando que estaba a solas con ella, la seguí en lo que se comenzaba a preparar su té, y al fin hablé.

-Raven –ella sólo asintió en son de "te escucho, habla" -¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Jinx?- pregunté tratando de sonar sorprendido. Ella estaba por decir algo pero yo continué con mi monólogo- Es decir, sé que ella es una titán como nosotros, ¿pero desde cuándo te llevas así con ella, al punto de salir a tomar un café?

-El tiempo suficiente – se limitó a decirme

-¿Y eso cuánto es? – inquirí de nuevo y ella dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

Esperé a que ella terminase de beber un poco de su té y cuando estaba por hablar llegó Starfire en ropas civiles.

-Amiga Raven, estoy lista, ya nos podemos ir- dijo enérgicamente la pelirroja, Raven asintió

-Claro Star, deja me termino mi té y nos vamos- contestó la oscura amablemente

Star revoloteaba cual mariposa en primavera por toda la sala, hacía tiempo en lo que Raven tomaba su té. Hasta que al fin terminó me dirigió la palabra.

-Lo siento Robin- dijo quedamente. Yo apenas estaba por articular un "¿qué?" cuando ella habló dirigiéndose a Star – Ya nos podemos ir Starfire

-¡Sí! – Star gritó y apareció a un lado de la señorita misteriosa con una velocidad que el mismo Wally envidiaría. Ambas se fueron y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

-Ya Rob, cierra la boca antes de que una mosca entre ahí. – El comentario de Cyborg aunado a sus risas y a las del chico verde me sacaron de mi estado estupefacto

-Cielos Robin, en serio que Raven te dejó con la palabra en la boca- decía el pequeño y bueno, desgraciadamente, él tenía razón. Caminé al sillón y me senté con ellos

-Ya pelos de punta, Raven es muy hábil y no soltará información a menos que sepas como preguntar por ella. No lo olvides

El comentario de hoja-de-lata pareció quedar en el aire, por que tanto él como Chico Bestia volvieron a su juego como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo seguía procesando aquellas palabras.

Es decir, Raven es mi amiga, y la aprecio muchísimo. Dese hace un tiempo sé que siento algo más por ella, algo que nunca pensé sentir por alguien, me pongo nervioso con los temas que giran en torno a ella y termino diciendo semejantes tonterías dignas de un colosal momento de simpleza de Chico Bestia. Tanto es así que Cyborg nunca pierde la oportunidad de molestar con eso. Pero… las palabras de Cyborg… Sonó mi comunicador. Lo tomé y me dirigí a mi habitación a contestar. Era Kid Flash

-¡Robin! –dijo él emocionado

-¿Qué pasó Kid?

-Ya tengo un plan para que le ganes a Bestita –dijo él emocionado, orgulloso y feliz

-¿En serio? –dije completamente asombrado

-¡claro! –continuó entusiasta- mira Rob, lo que sucede es…

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

La noche estaba despejada y la luna llena adornaba de forma espléndida el cielo nocturno que además, estaba cubierto de estrellas, una noche perfecta y aunque salir a pasear y a ir de compras con Starfire no es no lo mío, me sentía muy bien estando en su compañía.

Star es una chica muy buena, algo ingenua, pero buena a fin de cuentas. No puedo negar que en esto momentos en los que me siento tan tranquila conmigo misma contar con su presencia me es muy grato salir a pasear.

Siempre me han gustado los paisajes nocturnos y en serio cabe recalcar que esta noche es bellísima. Nada podría salir mal esta noche.

Sonó la alarma del Banco. Ok, eso pasa por hablar antes de tiempo. Starfire y yo corrimos al lugar a ver de quién se trataba esta vez: Los cinco de la colmena.

-Se siente extraño luchar contra ellos ahora que no está Jinx ¿verdad Raven? –yo asentí

-Pero eso los hace más fáciles de derrotar. –me lancé al ataque

A pesar de haber estado únicamente con Star, la batalla no fue nada compleja. En verdad que ese grupo de niños había perdido el toque. Gizmo queriendo hacerla de líder… de un líder ignorado, mejor dicho. See-more se dedicaba a pelear exclusivamente con Starfire y el chico extraño trataba de darme una lección, sólo trataba. Al poco rato se encontraban volando unos 50 Billys numerosos y a los 5 minutos llegaron nuestros camaradas. Sólo dos de ellos. Robin no estaba

La batalla se facilitó aún más y terminamos con ellos antes de que llegasen los refuerzos policiacos quienes se los llevaron de una vez

-En verdad que haberse enojado con Jinx fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado a esos tontos- decía Cyborg con una sonrisa en la boca

-Y que lo digas viejo –Chico Bestia terminó el comentario y se escuchó una buena risotada por su parte

-Amigos – interrumpió Star- ¿Por qué Robin no vino con ustedes?

-¡ah, eso! –dijo Cyborg – Pelos de punta estaba muy "ocupado" - simuló unas comillas con los dedos -y dijo que entre nosotros nos encargáramos

-bueno, realmente su presencia no fue necesaria – continuó don tofu – entre nosotros solos pudimos con esos perdedores- dijo con ademán de superhéroe

-Eso es cierto amigos ¿Qué les parece si comemos una pizza para celebrar? –sugirió Star, esa era una buena idea

-¡Claro!- gritaron Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono

Cuando regresamos a la torre todos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones, ya pasaban de las 11 de la noche, no era demasiado tarde, pero para haber luchado, aunque fuera con esos perdedores, ya era agotador permanecer despierto.

Desde que Cyborg hizo el comentario de que Robin había estado ocupado me quedé intrigada. Espero que no tenga que ver con algún villano tipo Slade. Así que opté por visitarlo en la sala de investigaciones, aquella sala donde él solía estar cuando estaba "ocupado".

Una vez ahí pude notar que él no había estado ahí en al menos una semana. Todo seguía tal como la vez pasada que entré ahí para llamarlo a comer un platillo de Starfire. Así que, si él no estaba ahí, debía estar entrenando en el gym, para mi sorpresa, él no se encontraba ahí tampoco.

Extraño, simple y sencillamente extraño, pero él no estuvo luchando con villanos ridículos y no comió pizza como para permanecer despierto a estas horas… es probable… Me dirigía su habitación y antes de tocar la puerta alcancé a escuchar su voz. "Gracias amigo, te debo una" "Descuida Rich, para eso estamos los amigos" La segunda voz parecía ser la de Kid Flash… un momento, ¿lo llamó "Rich"? "Bueno amigo, luego hablamos" "Claro, descansa y sueña conmigo" "y tú conmigo" cuando las risas terminaron ya no se escuchó ninguna voz y toqué la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó él

-Soy Raven, ¿puedo pasar? –apenas terminé de pronunciar mi pregunta y la puerta ya se había abierto. Entré.

La habitación estaba ordenada y Robin se estaba levantando de su cama para recibirme

-Siéntate Raven ¿qué ocurre?- ambos nos sentamos al borde de la cama. Por como se veían las cobijas se notaba que estuvo recostado ahí por un buen rato.

-Quería saber por qué no fuiste con Chico Bestia y Cyborg cuando los de la colmena decidieron atacar.

- En el mapa pudimos ver que tú y Starfire ya estaban ahí, así que me pareció más que suficiente la presencia de ustedes cuatro para encargarse de ellos

-Valla –dejé salir sin querer

-¿por qué, ocurrió algo?- dijo Robin preocupado

-no, no es nada en especial- dije para calmarlo – pero ¿por qué dijiste que estabas ocupado?

Él dio un respingo. Por su reacción, se veía que él no contaba con que le hiciera esa pregunta. Dudó por un momento y luego respondió

-Estaba en una conversación privada que no quería dejar para luego- dijo tranquilo y sin un solo rastro de mentira. Yo me quedé estupefacta, pero traté de disimularlo.

-Ah, bueno… eso ya cambia la situación –al terminar eso me puse de pie- bueno, eso era lo que me intrigaba… -caminé hacia la puerta. Creo que él trató de levantarse para llegar hacia mí -…bueno Robin, ya es algo tarde y mañana nos debemos levantar temprano, nos vemos-dije cortante al final y salí de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Esperé unos segundos del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Él no salió así que me dirigí, finalmente, a mi habitación.

No es que Robin no tenga derecho a hacer llamadas pero… bueno, yo también las hago, a Roy o a Jinx por ejemplo, pero no deja de ser extraño que él no quisiese posponer su llamada para otra ocasión siendo que el deber es primero… tal vez, como él ya dijo, es probable que viendo que eran los de la colmena y bueno, cuatro de cinco es una buena parte del equipo… pero eso no quita el hecho de que él es el líder. Entré en mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama, viendo hacia el techo. Sí, él es el líder y el debía haber asistido a auxiliarnos, no es que yo sea muy débil o que derrotar a los de la colmena haya representado un problema para mí, pero ese asunto… bueno, no creo que haya sido tan o más importante como cumplir con nuestro deber. Un momento… ¿qué demonios estoy pensando? Bueno, sí, él es alguien muy cercano a mí pero… no debo ponerme así por este asunto. Es más… mejor ya me dormiré, será lo mejor.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Raven salió de mi habitación. Tengo la sensación de que algo salió mal en esta breve conversación. No sé si sea que ella se sitió por que los dejé solos y no comí pizza con ellos como es costumbre, o por que como líder yo debía haber estado ahí pero… esa conversación sí que era importante, no todos los días no hay Jinx ni Raven en casa como para que podamos hablar de una misión espía de esa índole. Además, bueno, no creo que Raven se llegue a sentir mal por una acción mía ¿o sí?

Ahora, sólo debo poner mis cartas en la mesa y comenzar a mover mis fichas para poder conquistar a Raven para mí. La conversación de hace rato con Wally me ayudó bastante a pensar en lo que tengo que hacer, pero… creo que por ahora sólo dormiré, mañana me debo levantar temprano, como ya lo dijo Rae y ya pasan de las 12. Mañana mismo comenzaré con el plan "conquistar a Raven"

Fin Robin POV

* * *

Sí, ya sé que el capi me quedó más cortito que los anteriores, pero... bueno me entró una dosis inspiradora así, como un flechazo y bueno, para desarrollar esa inspiración, al menos me llevaré un capi y bueno, tampoco quería dejar este super largo, además, cabe aclarar que por culpa de la Semana Santa tendré que alterar un poco el orden de publicación, es decir, hoy a pesar de ser media semana les dejo este capi (no olviden que el capi 6 lo publiqué el lunes) y bueno, cabe la posibilidad de que para el viernes publique otro, sino, para cuando regrese de vacaciones les publicaré al menos 2 capis de jalón... Cambiando el tema un poco, el oneshot especial que estaba haciendo por las fechas vecinas ya no lo haré por que quiero invertir esa inspiración en este fic y no en uno que sería una jalada de los pelos, sigo trabajando en el fic de KF, pero ese lo publicaré hasta que lo haya terminado de escribir y em... creo que eso es todo por el momento.

bueno, mando un saludote a Alex, por que es al único al que no le he contestado su review, gracias por seguir leyendo n.n

en fin, espero leerlos pronto y em.. bueno, Bye!

Ale_ρяєтту-cαт » тнє ρσωєя σƒ тнє ѕтαяѕ ιт'ѕ му gυι∂є...


	8. De sol a sol

Hola! bueno, les había dicho que estaba inspirada y bueno, aquí esta el prometido capi del viernes, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. conteastaré los reviews que lleguen hoy y si ya no les contesté, nos veremos hasta regresando de Semana Santa. Vacaciones~! =D

* * *

**Capítulo 8: De sol a sol  
**

Raven POV

Me levanté a la hora acostumbrada, dormí como una roca y estaba lo suficientemente descansada. Subía hacia la azotea de la torre para meditar un poco, tiene bastante tiempo que no medito como es debido, y eso no será bueno a la larga. Cuando llegué ahí estaba él… Robin.

-Bueno días Raven-me saludó cortésmente- llegaste justo a tiempo para ver el amanecer –al terminar eso, me brindó una sonrisa que no pude evitar corresponder.

Ambos caminamos un poco hacia la orilla para observar el amanecer. El cielo comenzaba a aclarar y las estrellas dejaban de verse poco a poco, como si desapareciesen cuales brillos de los fuegos artificiales en las ferias. El aire sopló un poco y movió ligeramente mi cabello, al acto me volteé para evitar esa sensación en mi rostro y vi a Robin expectante a que el sol por fin se asomara en el horizonte. Lo observé unos instantes y su boca se movió formando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Volteé, y ahí estaban los primeros rayos de una mañana algo fresca. Era muy agradable observar el amanecer de esa forma, a veces, cuando subo y automáticamente me pongo a meditar, no presto atención al cambio en los matices del cielo y tampoco a los cambios de temperatura… sentí una mirada en mí.

-fue un lindo amanecer ¿no es así, Raven? – el chico maravilla me observaba con ternura. Podría jurar que notó que estaba disfrutando bastante de ese espectáculo.

-lo fue – dije convirtiendo mi rostro en un cuadro inexpresivo y me puse de pie- ahora sí me pondré a meditar- me senté en forma de loto mientras flotaba apaciblemente sobre el suelo de la azotea

-¿no tienes hambre?- dijo él llamando mi atención. Abrí un ojo para mirarle antes de responder

-Realmente, no mucha – volví a cerrar mi ojo y me comenzaba a concentrar en mi meditación

-Está bien, vuelvo en un momento – dijo y cuando abrí los ojos para verlo, él ya no estaba ahí.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sonó mi comunicador. No podrían ser Speedy, ni Jinx, aún era muy temprano para ellos. Lo tomé y contesté. Era Robin

-Raven-dijo con ese tono imperativo y alarmante que usa cada que algo sucede-El Dr. Luz está atacando la parte sur de la ciudad, vamos. El resto siguen dormidos- asentí y él cortó la comunicación.

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Cuando llegamos a la joyería que el Dr. Luz asaltaba, éste no notó nuestra presencia. Así que llamé su atención arrojándole una cuchilla cerca del rostro. Él volteó bastante molesto, pero al ver que sólo éramos dos sonrió maliciosamente. Durante la batalla no hubo mucho diálogo. La misma historia de siempre, él tratando de salir librado y terminando asustado cual gato frente a un doberman. En este caso, Raven era el doberman. Al poco rato la policía se lo llevó. Raven bufó

-¿nunca se cansará de ser derrotado de esa manera?- dijo con fastidio. Su estómago rugió con fuerza. Con la cara roja trató de tapar el sonido proveniente de su interior, aquel sonido que imploraba por un abundante desayuno. Mi estómago, nada discreto, se unió al reclamo alimenticio.

-Será mejor que desayunemos algo por aquí, ya hace hambre- Raven sólo asintió. Supongo que tendría la cara roja, ahora ya tenía su capucha y no se podía ver su rostro.

Caminamos un poco y un pequeño restaurante acababa de abrir. Rae y yo entramos. Una señorita nos entregó la carta y nos ofreció de beber. Yo pedí un jugo y Raven, obvio, un té. Como desayuno yo pedí un plato de huevos con tocino y Raven unos waffles. Raven clavó su tenedor en sus amados waffles y al llevárselos a la boca abrió los ojos. Nunca los había visto tan grandes. Ella se sacó los waffles de la boca y tapándosela con la mano se escuchaba como trataba de enfriarla.

-¿demasiado calientes, Rae?- dije con un poco de burla

-do eds gracioso Dobin- ella seguía tapándose la boca con la mano, pero era más que obvio que aún tenía la lengua quemada.

-toma- le ofrecí mi jugo de naranja- ella lo tomó sin dudarlo y bebió. Luego de unos instantes dejó el vaso a un lado

-gracias Robin- dijo aliviada al fin, aunque ahora se le veía molesta. No la culpo, nadie es feliz cuando se quema al intentar ingerir sus alimentos. En el caso de Raven era un poco más doloroso. Ella amaba los waffles y es la señorita fuerte-no-me-pasa-nada.

-de nada, ¿gustas?- le ofrecí de mi desayuno, señalándolo con el tenedor

-no, gracias, mejor esperaré a que el mío se enfríe- dijo algo molesta consigo misma por la idea. Se notaba porque cruzó los brazos haciendo un leve puchero y los colocó a la altura de su estómago, como si le dijese "aguanta pancita, espera a que se enfríe y luego comemos"

Tomé algo de huevo y tocino con mi tenedor y lo coloqué justo enfrente de Raven. Ella me dirigió una mirada severa. Yo lo acerqué un poco más y creo que su estómago rugió o algo así sucedió porque, a pesar de que a ella no le gustase semejante trato, terminó por llevarse a la boca lo que yo sostenía con el tenedor. Alcanzó a decir un leve "gracias" y se volteó mientras masticaba. Estaba completamente incómoda con esa situación. Noté que sus waffles ya estaban fríos, al igual que su té.

-Raven, tu desayuno ya se enfrió ¿no vas a comer?- dije haciéndola voltear hacia mí. Ella bufó

-Sí- y comenzó a comer sus waffles. Por lo visto ya estaban comibles porque no dejó ni uno vivo. Yo también ya había terminado

-¿Vas a querer algo más?- ella negó con la cabeza. Así que le pedí la cuenta a la mesera.

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

Vergonzoso… simple y sencillamente vergonzoso. Mi estomago gruñó, me quemé la lengua y terminé aceptando que Robin me diera de comer en la boca, cual niña pequeña. Esto no podía ser peor, ahora sólo quería volver a la torre T, a continuar con lo que dejé pendiente: mi meditación matutina.

-Oye Raven- dijo Robin llamando mi atención. Me volví para verlo – Aprovechando que estamos fuera… - Oh no, esto suena mal – acompáñame por la despensa, la alacena estaba vacía esta mañana. –Sí, eso estaba mal. Bufé y asentí resignada

Había sido un largo día de interrupciones, donde no podía conseguir meditar por más de 15 minutos seguidos, pero a fin de cuentas bueno… bueno en el sentido de que Chico Bestia no hizo tantas bromas sin gracia, bueno en el sentido de que el único villano que se había atrevido a asomar sus narices había sido el Dr. Luz, bueno en el sentido de que ahora la alacena estaba repleta de comida, para cualquier bocadillo nocturno que se ofreciese, bueno en el sentido de que Cyborg se encargó de preparar la comida hoy y bueno en el sentido de que descubrí que… Robin puede ser muy tierno ¡Por Azar! ¿Yo dije eso? No, no lo dije... pero sí lo pensé.

Por alguna extraña y ridícula razón, no dejaba de pensar en cómo el viento movía su negro cabello en la mañana que vimos el amanecer juntos… en la breve batalla contra el Dr. Luz, a solas, con él… en su sonrisa juguetona cuando me quemé la lengua… en su estricto orden al comprar la despensa y ese tono de voz cuando decidió no comprar los bombones con cubierta de sabor chocolate "¡No! La última vez que compré de esos Cyborg los lanzaba y pegaba al techo mientras que Chico Bestia los bajaba con su lengua camaleónica"… Sin darme cuenta tenía en la boca una estúpida sonrisa que no me podía quitar. Me siento patética pero… no puedo negar que siento algo en mi pecho…

Fin Raven POV

Robin POV

Todo el día procure estar cerca de Raven. Me sentí tan cómodo a su lado, sobre todo porque al menos la mitad del día la pasamos solos. Nosotros. Esa era una palabra que rebotaba en mi cabeza cada que estaba cerca de ella. Y la verdad es que nunca antes me había sentido así por una chica.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know…_

Desde que ella alguna vez entró en mi mente para ayudarme a sacar a Slade de ahí formamos un vínculo muy fuerte, ella es la persona que mejor me comprende de los titanes, y ambos sabemos que eso es mutuo, al menos de los chicos yo soy quien mejor la comprende.

_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud_

Desde que derrotamos a Trigon hace un tiempo, ella ha sido más abierta con todos, se permite bromas de vez en cuando y ha tenido un mayor control de sus poderes. Ella ya lo sabe, o al menos lo intuye… Ahora también Roy, Jinx y Wally… ¡y los que faltan!

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves_

Ya lo he dicho antes, ella es la persona con más esperanza que conozco, su fortaleza interior es algo que siempre me agradó de ella, siempre tiene los pies en la tierra y sabe qué decir y cuándo decirlo.

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear in my soul I'm letting go  
And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

Sí, sin duda ella es todo un Tesoro, una caja de sorpresas, incluso para mí, quien se supone, la conoce mejor. No puedo ocultar que me intriga todo lo que ella tiene que hacer, el cómo medita, su extraña fascinación por el té de hierbas y los waffles de Cyborg…

_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell  
For the whole crowd  
Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

Por eso mismo debo seguir con todo esto, con todo esto que ya empecé y que no pienso abandonar, con todo esto que hace que tenga una extraña fuerza interior y que me hace querer apresurarme antes de que Chico Bestia quiera meter su cucharota en el asunto

_I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart  
A reason to fly_

_The one I can live for  
A reason for life_

Pronto ella se enterará de lo que siento, de manera oficial, y con ello podré permanecer a su lado. A su lado, por siempre…

_I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart  
A reason to fly  
The one I can live for  
A reason for life*_

Decidí salir a la azotea a despejarme un poco, además, quería refrescar el recuerdo de ese bello amanecer que aprecié a su lado. Tan simple, tan claro, tan puro, tan bello…

Fin Robin POV

Raven POV

Después de estar un poco encerrada en mi habitación me decidí por ir al lugar donde todo comenzó: la azotea. Cuando subí, no sé realmente por que, pero el ambiente en ese lugar era muy apacible. Me puse cómoda, observé las estrellas por un momento y después cerré los ojos, dispuesta a hacer lo que todo el día estuve intentando sin éxito: meditar. Luego de unos 15 minutos aproximadamente, pude sentir un aura detrás de mí. No era maligna, al contrario, me inspiraba mucha confianza. Sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho. No tuve que abrir los ojos para saber de quien se trataba. Simplemente con no decir nada, él comprendió la idea y se sentó a mi lado. Dejé de levitar para quedar a su altura. Me volví para verlo. Tenía un rostro sereno y cálido.

_Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking, wasn't searching  
for an answer  
In the moonlight  
When I saw your face_

-¿No se ven espléndidas las estrellas esta noche, Raven?- preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio que llenaba la atmósfera, volteó hacia el cielo, desviando mi mirada.

-Sí, tenía mucho que no las veía así- dije mientras también dirigía mi mirada hacia el estrellado cielo, con una luna que comenzaba a menguar.

_Saw you looking at me, saw you peeking out from under  
moon beams  
Through the palm trees  
Swaying in the breeze_

_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before  
And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do_

_Don't know how it happened, don't know why but you don't_  
_really need a reason_  
_When the stars shine_  
_Just to fall in love_

Luego de un rato, solo me acomodé en el hombro de Robin. Sentí pesadez en mis ojos y luego sentí algo que rodeaba mis brazos, no me importó saber que era. Se sentía muy bien. Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba recostada en el pecho de Robin. Él me tenía abrazada y el cielo comenzaba a aclararse. Nos quedamos dormidos, en la azotea, juntos…  
_  
Made to love each other, made to be together for a life time  
In the sunshine  
Flying in the sky_

_I know I'm feeling so much more than ever before_  
_And so I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do_

-Robin- dije en voz baja para no despertarlo de golpe. Él reaccionó despacio y me liberó del abrazo. En ese momento sentí la brisa matinal, algo fresca para mi gusto. Luego de eso, ambos bajamos a preparar el desayuno. Yo me encontraba en óptimas condiciones, pero él seguía somnoliento.

_Oh Yeah..._

_Now I know love is real  
So it's sky high, as the angels try  
Letting you and I  
Fly love**_

Fin Raven POV

Chico Bestia POV

Me la había pasado toda la noche tratando de pensar en mi plan de ataque. No dejaría que el pelos de punta maravilla me alejase de Raven, ¡no señor! eso sí que no era una opción para el gran y guapo chico verde. Mi estómago rugió como el de un león hambriento. Así que decidí ir a la cocina, es algo temprano como para que haya un desayuno esperando, pero eso es lo de menos ¡muero de hambre!

Una vez que llegué a la cocina pude observar algo bastantito desagradable: Robin, mi "aliado" con Raven, MI Raven. Lo siento chico maravilla, sé que eres mi único pase para poder obtener un autógrafo de Batman algún día, pero… tendré que quitarte de mi camino. Raven estará conmigo y no contigo, y de eso me encargaré yo personalmente.

Fin Chico Bestia POV

* * *

*Telling the World, de Taio Cruz. Es del soundtrack de RIO. Esta peli tuvo la culpa de mi flechazo inspirador =D

** Fly Love, de Jamie Foxx. También del soundtrack de RIO.

No crean que me olvidé de agradecer por los reviews, jejeje, eso nunca! =)

muchas gracias a todos los que leen, a los que dejan reviews y bueno, los que no dejan review, dejen su review, en serio que sí contesto =D

y bueno, ahora no hubo reviews en calidad de anonimo, así que es todo por el momento.

Se portan como quieren y se cuidan como deben.

Bye!

Ale_ρяєтту-cαт » тнє ρσωєя σƒ тнє ѕтαяѕ ιт'ѕ му gυι∂є...


End file.
